I Dream of Death!
by Kumi Uchiha
Summary: An Undertaker x Reader story. When a girl walks into a funeral parlor fresh out of college, she gets more that what she bargained for, in more ways than one! Set in modern times. NOW WITH LEMON!
1. The Beginning

_**Authors Note:**_ Hello! I came up with the concept of this story by of course watching Black Butler and my favourite character being Undertaker! There needs to be more Undertaker x Reader fanfics, whether romantic or friendship base! I intend to give my readers a little bit of both! Also this is set during the modern days and I am mixing both the manga and anime universe! So many surprises await you! Forgive me if any of the characters seem slightly out of character. I hope you enjoy!

Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji characters belong to Yana Toboso and you belong to you silly!

**The Beginning**

_ looked at her map with the information on it, directing her to where she needed to go. She had just graduated from college with a degree in mortuary science and the career office said that this place may offer an apprenticeship that will entitle her to get her own funeral business later in life. As she navigated the streets of London, she started to think about how she came to enjoy the thought of death.

Years ago she went to the funeral of her grandmother who died of natural causes. But _ had always wondered how the mortician was able to keep her looking as if she was still alive and would wake up any second and give her one of her warm and welcoming hugs she used to give her. Granted it was make up that was hiding the unnatural paleness the skin gets when one is dead, and if she wanted to she could have gotten a normal job in cosmetology, that way when she was asked what she wanted to be when she grew up, she wouldn't be an outcast.

That was one problem she had, never having friends because people always thought she had an extremely weird and nasty obsession with the dead. Even all through her college career, she never went to social events and when she was seen walking to the college's well known cadaver lab, she heard people whispering in the halls saying how she loves dissecting the body and how she would dissect you if she heard you. Those cruel comments would have brought tears to her eyes in high school, as they once did, but over time she got used to it and learned to ignore it.

_ sighed as she shook her head to clear the thoughts of her lonely past as she came to a stop in front of a darkened storefront with a large sign with a skull adorning it that says Undertaker. She double checked the directions on her map and confirmed that this was the place.

She walked inside and found it to be dark and dusty, as if this place had been abandoned. Only a few candles were lit, the wax running down the old white candles. Various sized coffins were lining the walls, with a few on the floor.

"Geeze, this place can use an upgrade." _ said to no one particular. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out.

At that moment she heard creaking behind her. She may have been working with dead bodies and stuff hands on for a couple years now but still the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw shining yellow/green eyes staring back out at her from inside a coffin that was leaning against the wall.

The man walked out of the coffin and started laughing as _ recovered from her momentary fright.

"Oh that was hysterical! You should have seen the look on your face!" he said while still giggling. "So what brings you to my shop?" the man asked her.

_ stared at him for a second. He was dressed in all black, including a weird looking hat that adorned his head, with a gray sash like fabric draping over his tall frame with equally long silver hair that _ was tempted to touch, his bangs covered half his face so she didn't know how to read his emotions. She then saw a glimmer of silver hanging near his hips. Lastly, she saw the odd scar crossing his face, another one on his thin neck and a small one on his pinky. She wondered how he got those. Maybe if she was lucky, she would find out someday.

"Oh yes, my name is _ and I came here asking if you are interested in taking on an apprentice? I have just graduated from college with a bachelor degree in mortuary science and I need to be an apprentice to a full fledge mortician to become a full fledge mortician myself. It has been my dream to be what you are for a long time." She explained to him.

He put his finger to his lips and thought for a moment. "Hmm I guess I could use a bit of help. I have been getting quite a bit of clients lately, you know, with the huge amount of deaths. Yeah I guess I can take on an apprentice." He said with a smile adorning his hidden face. "Be back here at 7am sharp, I have some things I want to cover before putting you to work." He said with a now slightly serious tone of voice.

_ nodded her head in understanding, shook his hand, thanked him and headed out the door. As she walked back to her apartment that she had bought with her savings, she smiled. Already she had found a job in her field. Everything seemed to be going her way.

When _ came home, she ate dinner, showered and got ready for bed. She giggled as she got excited again for what the next day will bring. She fell asleep soon after, her dreams containing the very person she just met.

_**Authors Note:**_ So what did you think about the first chapter? Please leave a review! Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! Look forward to Chapter 2 soon!


	2. The First Days- Cleaning

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry it's been so long! I hope you didn't think I was going to NOT update this story. This chapter has been finished sense the beginning of July, but I was having internet problems. Now that, that's over I should be updating pretty regularly until I deem the story finished! Anyways please do enjoy the long awaited Chapter 2!

**The First Days- Cleaning**

_ woke up just as her alarm clock rang at 6am. She happily walked to the bathroom, washed up, lotioned her skin, dressed, and brushed her h/l, h/c hair. Then she went down the hall and had a small breakfast. When she was done, she put the dirty dishes in the sink, gathered her purse and keys and headed out the door. Luckily the funeral parlor was not too far from her home so she can walk there easily. She made it there with a few minutes to spare. She opened the door.

"Hello again Undertaker! It's me, _." She called out. At that moment he came out from behind a door to the front room. "So you were serious." He said slightly astonished, but he still smiled at her. He had never met a person yet who was so interested in his profession.

"Of course I was, when it comes down to my career, I don't kid sir." She said. "So what will be doing today?" She asked him.

"Well I was thinking about what you said yesterday when you came. You were right, this place does need to be updated and probably cleaned too. So for now, I want you to clean this place up to the best of your ability." He said.

_ looked down sadly as he handed her a newly bought duster, broom, cleaners, bucket and mop. She thought she would be doing what she loved right away but guess she was wrong.

Undertaker saw her sad face as she started sweeping the dusty floor. This usually wasn't the way he acted so just before he disappeared to the back room he got her attention. "Don't worry _, as soon as your done cleaning I will teach you how to properly dress a corpse for viewing. I just want you to get familiar where things are and the rooms around here. Oh and before I forget, around noon you can stop and come to the kitchen in my home upstairs for some tea and cookies." He said while smiling sweetly at her. This seemed to cheer her up a bit and seemingly sped up her cleaning. He shook his head as he went to the back room where he put bodies in the crematorium. "There is something about that girl that I am liking." He said as he shoved a body in the furnace and watched it burn.

A few hours later _ had gotten the front lobby cleaned and organized as best she could. No longer was there a coating of dust and dirt on the floor, no more cobwebs in corners and on the ceiling. There was so many spiders she came across and killed that she kept looking over her shoulder paranoid that one was on her body. She went outside, cleaned the clearly dated sign, as it had a few chips and cracks, and cleaned it. Next she had cleaned the windows and opened them to let in some fresh air, same with the door. People walked by and peered inside as _ was polishing off the wooden coffins that were shown in the lobby. They thought it was weird and creepy that such a young girl was working there. When she turned and looked at them, they were startled and started running. _ giggled at the sight.

"Wow, not even a full day working here and your already scaring people off!" Undertaker said from behind her. _ jumped out of her skin again and screamed. He laughed loudly at her reaction till the point the front sign fell off and hit the ground. Now she knew why the sign was in the state it was, his boisterous laugh!

"Yes and I wasn't even meaning too. They were just burrowing holes into the back of my head because they were staring at me for so long." She said as she composed herself, but was still giggling a bit from the memory of those people running off. "So what do you think so far Undertaker? I'm not done with this room yet, but almost, I should be done by lunch. But I do think I'll need help lining these coffins up against the wall. We certainly don't want anyone tripping over these and directly dying in your shop." _ said while smiling innocently.

He nodded at her, "Oh I love it, it looks so much better than before already and of course I'll help you. Can't very well let you lift these heavy things by yourself." He said as he then helped her lift them up and line them up vertically against the two bare walls. When they were done Undertaker disappeared in the room next door again while _ cleaned the shelves and the things on it behind the front desk and under the windows. She then mopped up the floor, and put up a wet floor sign after. Lastly she opened the old styled cash register to count the money and was surprised to find no money inside of it. She closed it and went to the room Undertaker was in. "Uh Undertaker, sorry for disturbing you during your work, but there is no money in the cash register." She stated. He looked up from a body he was currently examining and looked at her. "Oh yes I know, sometimes if customers give me a good laugh I don't charge them. I don't care for the queen's coins, but if they cannot give me a good laugh than I have no choice but to charge them in actual money. Rest assured if you need the money, feel free to charge customers, I have no use for it. Just make sure you charge them fairly. We want them to come back when it is time for them to make plans for themselves." He winked at her while smiling at her dumbfounded facial expression as he explained.

Kumi knew how much a funeral was going for these days and she couldn't believe what she was hearing! If she played her cards right, she could get rid of her school loans with just a couple of people paying.

Without trying to stop herself, she ran over to Undertaker and gave him a tight hug, whispering a thank you into his warm chest. He just stood there, unable to hug her back because he had just been messing with a dead body and didn't get to wash his hands yet.

"You have no idea how much that means to me! That would free me from my college debt which I had no idea how I was going to pay back!" She said while looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "You had just met me, but you have already been so kind to me. Thank you so much!"

She finally let go and let him wash his hands after he put the body back in the fridge to be finished later. "Well after all this excitement, why don't you close up the shop for lunch and we'll go upstairs." He said to her. She nodded, closed the door, windows and flipped the open sign to closed and followed behind Undertaker who was ruffling up her h/l, h/c like a child saying how good she did cleaning up the lobby. She smiled as she followed him to his humble kitchen.

It was a small kitchen with simple things in it. It was the first room you walked into when you entered his house. In the middle was a small square table with two chairs, perfect for the two of them. _ was expecting his house to be a tiny bit messier than his work space down stairs but was unnaturally cleaner! There wasn't any dirty dishes in the sink, the pots and pans were hung neatly on one side of the wall, and the spice rack was organized too except for the cinnamon spice which was still on the counter, recently used.

Undertaker went into a cabinet, he took out a glass canister that had a variety of tea bags. He then pulled out a chair for _ and she sat down in it and put the glass container in front of her. "Please choose which ever flavor you want." He said as he took out a tea pot, put some water in it and set it on the stove to heat up. While he was waiting for the water to boil, he took out two beakers, two spoons and brought over the sugar bowl. He saw _'s confused look. "Don't worry, they were washed out good." He laughed. _ laughed back nervously, unsure of what to say.

A few minutes later the teapot whistled and Undertaker took it off the stove. He poured her some water in her beaker then poured some in his. _ had picked a peppermint tea bag and set it in the hot water, then took the sugar bowl and dumped two spoonfuls of sugar in. As she drank her hot tea, Undertaker then took a jar that looked an awful lot like cremation jars. He opened it and _ was surprised to see bone shaped cookies. She looked at them confused. "Are those dog treats?" "Trust me, try one!" he said to her. She picked one up and bit into it. Immediately her mouth was flooded with the taste of cinnamon and sugar, but also had a light buttery taste. "Wow, these are delicious! Do you make these yourself?" she asked while stuffing another in her mouth. "Yup and those were made just this morning." He said just before putting one in his mouth.

An hour later they both came back down stairs with renewed energy. _ flipped the sign back from closed to open again. Then she went to the two viewing rooms. The floor was covered in a neutral colored rug that was faded a little. She saw a few vases filled with long dead flowers in them, _ picked them all up and threw them in the trash. Then she took all the vases to the sink in the dissection room and cleaned them out. She then got her purse and told Undertaker she was going to get a few more things and that she would be right back.

_ went all the way back home to get her car, then went to the nearest store where she could buy a vacuum. After she found one she liked and bought it along with some rug cleaner and air fresheners, she went to a florist shop and bought a couple bouquets of flowers. After she was done shopping she headed back to the shop. When she got back, she dragged the vacuum in, took it out the box and started vacuuming the floors of the two adjacent viewing rooms. It didn't take long and when finished, the rug looked a lot better. She then put new flowers in the vases and put them back. She cleaned the windows in those rooms, took down the curtains and sense Undertaker didn't have his own washer and dryer, he said he washes everything by hand and hangs them out to dry, she put the curtains in her car to be washed at her house.

"Once I start making money here, half will go to paying off my school loans, the other half will go into upgrading the shop." She said while talking to Undertaker as she sprayed some air freshener. "First things first, we should probably replace this rug, it's really old, like maybe a century." Undertaker giggled a little at that statement. "I cleaned it as best I could but I think it has had its day." He nodded in agreement. "Then I was thinking for the lobby, we could get shelves and put the coffins on them so they can be horizontal." "Yeah I wanted to do that for years, just never having any time." He said. "Well those we can start with maybe even as soon as tomorrow, you know, if someone just so happens to die!" She said, making them both laugh.

"Well thank you for cleaning and helping out today, you did a VERY good job. Please come back tomorrow and I can teach you the basics of preparing a body for viewing." He said as he kissed her on her forehead. _ blushed at the random moment of affection, but she said nothing about it. She waved back to him as she drove off to her home.

When she got home a few minutes later she took the dirty curtains out of her cars, put them in the washer machine. Then she went back out to clean out the dust in her car now on her seats. After she cooked dinner, (your favorite food). When the laundry was done, she put it in the dryer. When _ deemed the hot water back to normal temperature, as it was before the washer was on, she got in the shower. As the water cascaded off her body _ thought about the kiss. It was so quick but something about it made her heart flutter. His lips were so hot against her skin. She wanted more!

Soon she got out the shower, got in her pajamas and went to bed. Giving her exhausted body a well-deserved rest.

**_Authors Note:_** So what did you think about this chapter? I know it's a bit long and uneventful but I wanted it to be extra-long sense you guys had to wait extra-long for me to upload it. Again please, if you have and tips or critiques or even nice comments, don't be afraid to say something! Anyways see you in Chapter 3!


	3. The Fun Begins

**_Authors Note:_** Well this is the day where you will be working very hands on. It's pretty funny. Also meeting some very special guests too! *wink* Hope you enjoy.

**The Fun Begins**

As soon as _ woke up she drove to the funeral parlor with the cleaned curtains. When she arrived she saw that the police and ambulance was there. 'Guess someone was killed and they are just dropping off the body to Undertaker for preparation.' _ thought to herself. She then parked her car a few feet away and walked inside. She heard Undertaker's loud laugh inside the office as she put the curtains back up. Hearing his laugh made _ giggle too. When she was done, she just waited at the front desk in the lobby. They came out a few minutes later, Undertaker towering over the two police men and an EMT. Undertaker winked at her "Time to get to work my dear. We have a new guest!" He says just as the EMT and a police man bring a dead person in a black body bag on a gurney. _ followed Undertaker and the two men into the dissection room and Undertaker helped move the body from the gurney to the lab table.

As soon as the men left and drove off Undertaker turned to _ and smiled like an insane man would. "I swear _ you are going to love this!" He said to her as he seemingly skipped down the hall. She shook her head smiling as she followed after. She then washed her hands and stood next to Undertaker as he started to unzip the body bag. When they finally got the bag off they both had a first-hand look at the body. It was a man, about 38, and his cause of death seemed to be of internal bleeding, as evident by the nasty looking bruises that had formed on his pale skin on the left side of his body.

"It looks as if he was hit with something pretty hard." _ said. "Yes, it was a hit and run, obviously a fatal one. The police told me he was on his bicycle riding in the early morning when someone speeding ran into him. They're still looking for the person who did it. He had a family and they will be here to ask of the funeral arrangements. Guess they will be your first customers!" He said to her. "So sense we have no idea what they want to do with him, we are just prepping him today. So go get the hose and soap, we need to wash him." _ nodded and went to the wall to get the soap, a sponge and then she unraveled the hose and brought it over to the table. She then turned it on and rinsed off the body. Then she lathered up the sponge with the soap and started washing down the dead man. She blushed when she got down to the groin area and looked away, even looking away from Undertaker. The embarrassment was just too much. When she was done washing the front. They flipped the man over again and _ repeated the process, even blushing once more when she got to the butt.

"Well I now know that should I ever need a serious washing, you're the girl to do it! There is not a spec of dirt left on him." Undertaker teased as they dried the man off together and then put him in the freezer room, which at the moment was empty of bodies.

_ and Undertaker then washed their hands once again. Undertaker said he would disinfect the room and told her to wait out front. She did as she was told and a few minutes later a child came in with a raven haired butler. "Hello there." She said a tiny bit too cheerfully. "What can I do for you two?" She asked them politely.

"I'd like to speak to Undertaker. Who are you?" He demanded. "Well I am his assistant. Who are you?" _ asked back, a little ticked with his attitude. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis!" He said to her.

"Wow in this day and age I didn't know Earls still existed, much less a kid. What, did you come from the Victorian era?" she teased. "Well how could I expect a commoner to know?" He snapped back.

That last statement from this Ciel Phantomhive made _ break her composure, she walked up to him and was about to slap some sense into him when someone grabbed her hand. She looked back and saw the butler named Sebastian behind her.

"Please excuse my master, he's just irritated that the case he's trying to solve is coming up with no leads." Sebastian said with a bow. _ narrowed her eyes at Ciel and then turned to Sebastian and spoke, "Then tell your master", she said master with venom, "to watch his mouth!" Sebastian just nodded as she walked off to get Undertaker, leaving Sebastian smirking and Ciel glaring at her retreating form.

_ walked into the room Undertaker was in, mumbling angrily to herself. "Hey Undertaker, there is a little kid here with a smart mouth by the name of Ciel Phantomhive. He's really irritating me." She said angrily. "Yes I know, I heard the commotion from all the way back here. Gave me a good laugh too. But they probably want to know about something, so I'll take care of this one. Why don't you take an early lunch and get your mind off of him? Besides, I really love it when you smile, you look much more beautiful." He said to her, taking his hand and rubbing _ cheek gently. _ smiled, blushed and walked away back to the front. She grabbed her purse behind the desk in a drawer and walked out the door shutting it with a bang.

_ walked down the street to a little café she saw when she was looking for the funeral parlor on her first day. She walked in and got two sandwiches, one for herself and one for Undertaker, and some tea. After she wondered around for a bit, picking up a few things for herself and the shop. After all, shopping did make her feel better.

An hour later she came back and happily found Ciel gone. She shut the door behind her and dropped the bags on the floor. "Hey Undertaker, I'm back!"_ said. But no answer. She thought that was strange, she then looked in every room and in every coffin, but no Undertaker. Then she thought to look in his house. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door, the door slightly opened. "Hello, Undertaker? It's just me." She said looking around. Again, no answer. _ dared explore the rest of his house, she never went past his kitchen or bathroom when he was here. So nervously, she looked into his pantry, the bathroom, the living room, and then she stood outside the door of his bedroom. She hesitated but then gathered all her courage and opened the door. Nothing inside but a big bed shaped like a coffin and a dresser. _ laughed. 'That's just like him to have a bed like that.'

Just then a bright light appeared and _ ran out of the room. But curiosity got the best of her and she peaked. The light faded and out came Undertaker with a grey/black book in his hand. He looked at it sadly and put it in his dresser. _ thought it was a great time to leave and so she did, descending the steps silently but quickly. And not a moment too soon because a few seconds later Undertaker appeared. "Oh hello there _, I didn't realize you were back yet." He said smiling at her innocently. "Yes I just got here. I went shopping for a little. It's the best therapy for me. I also had lunch and I brought you a sandwich, I didn't know what kind you like, so I hope you like this kind." She said answering back. He thanked her and walked to his office to check over the schedule of people coming to meet with him for funeral preparations and eat. _ eyed him suspiciously as he left. 'What is he, and what is that book?'

**_Authors Note:_** Oooo cliffhanger! Don't get mad at me please haha! Explanations will happen in future chapters, but I promise, the answer will become clear. See ya next chapter! Oh and don't forget to comment! I love comments!


	4. Moonlight Night

**_Authors Note:_** Hello! Kumi here! I know long time no see *cowers* Don't hit me, I didn't mean to leave you guys for so long! Office 2013 wasn't (and still isn't) working on my and if I did it at the library computers I would feel rushed. So I waited until I had more free time on a public computer (aka school computers) and this is that time. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Moonlight Night

Six months went by sense that strange incident when Undertaker came from the light. (Y/n) gradually put it at the back of her mind because she did not know how to bring up the subject without possibly making him mad. So she just continued working, flirting with Undertaker and fighting with Ciel.

One day, about a week from her favorite holiday, Halloween, they were at the cemetery at a "guests" funeral they had finished up, watching the sad people at a distance when (y/n) had an idea.

"Hey Undertaker?" she whispered. "My favorite holiday is coming up and I was wondering if we could do something scary for the kids in the city. How about a haunted tour through the cemetery at night? I know you have a vintage horse drawn funeral carriage that we can transport the kids and their families to the cemetery in. So what do you think?" she asked.

"Hmm that doesn't sound like a bad idea and I would get quite a lot of laughs out of it. So yeah! You can be my little corpse bride!" he teased giggling a bit, which caused (y/n) to blush bright red.

So when the funeral was over and they made their way back to the shop, (y/n) started right away on the flyers she was going to put up all over the city. A few weeks ago she had gotten Undertaker a computer and a printer and all the essentials with the money she made. When she was done she showed it to Undertaker who approved and she was on her way all across the city. When she was done (y/n) was so excited she almost couldn't hold it in!

During the entire week she prepared the shop with Halloween decorations and fake webs, both inside and outside, bought tons of candy. Helped Undertaker shine up the old carriage and rent two horses from a local farm (and cleaned them up too, as well as dress them up). By the time Halloween came, everything was ready.

Around 7pm (y/n) came into the shop with her costume in hand and made her way up to Undertaker's house. He greeted her in the kitchen with a very large death scythe with a scull at the end of it, in hand.

"Wow that's huge! It looks so real!" (y/n) said astonished.

"Be careful not to touch it (y/n), I don't want you getting hurt." He said while snickering under his breath.

(Y/n) nodded as Undertaker took some make up to fix up (y/n) face for her costume and then he slightly messed up her hair. After which she went to his bathroom to change into her costume. Sense he called her his corpse bride the week before she decided that's exactly what she was going to be! Her wedding dress was ripped and bloodied in places as was her veil.

When she walked out of his bathroom and Undertaker saw her in the costume (she kept it as a surprise), he just stared at her in awe.

'Wow she is so beautiful!' he thought as she smiled at him.

(Y/n) walked up to him and hugged him.

"Just as you wanted last week, I'll be your little corpse bride. Come on let's get the candy ready for the children and on our way to the cemetery. Oh almost forgot!" she said as she rummaged through a bag and got out a bouquet of black roses. "Can't be a bride if I don't have this haha!" she laughed.

Undertaker just smiled and nodded as they both headed back downstairs where a whole crowd of kids and adults alike where standing there looking nervous, well except for Ciel and Sebastian that is.

Sebastian had devil horns coming out of his head, fangs and magenta "contacts", which she found when she looked into them, were very hypnotizing! Ciel on the other hand was a black cat with cute little ears sticking out.

"Aww what a total cutie pie you are Ciel!" (y/n) teased him which caused several people to look their way and laugh, Undertaker and Sebastian to snicker under their breaths and Ciel to look away from (y/n) blushing while promising to himself that he'll get Sebastian back for forcing him to wear that costume.

"The young master and I decided to participate in the cemetery tour because the Undertaker sent us and invitation and he is our collogue." Sebastian explained to (y/n) before she even had the chance to ask. She just nodded.

After everyone calmed down Undertaker and (y/n) lead everyone to the funeral carriage and drove them to cemetery. When they got to their destination after a few minutes (y/n) hopped off her seat and got out two lanterns (she had bought some old fashioned oil lanterns to add to the scary ambiance), one for herself and one for Undertaker. They had everyone get into the line, Undertaker at the beginning and (y/n) bringing up the rear.

(Y/n) looked around as Undertaker lead the group among the many rows of tombstone of those long deceased. It was a cloudy night but no rain, and (y/n) can see that the full moon wanted to come out to light up the place but kept being obscured by the clouds.

All of a sudden (y/n) felt as if she was doused in a bucket of ice cold water. It made her hair on the back of her neck stand up. She turned around to see if anyone was behind her and it was no one, just some dry leaves blowing in the wind. Still as she kept walking she couldn't help the feeling of being watched. But as the co-host of this event, the event she suggested, she didn't want to be the first person to freak out, and then the whole thing would be ruined. But soon she couldn't help her fear and she yelled up to Undertaker who was rambling on a person he had helped prepare for a funeral.

"Um Undertaker, I think it's about time we turn back." She said while looking around in the darkness nervously. The way (y/n)'s face looked made some people look around too and get scared. Sebastian, Ciel and Undertaker all smiled as the moon had decided to come out. The eerie lighting made everything clear. All around were pale forms of ghosts walking and staring at the living people. Everyone could see it and soon everyone panicked and ran back toward the carriage to safety, some people running into the spirits.

"Oh my gosh! That's why I was feeling the way I did! I was walking right through them!" (y/n) cried. She ran to Undertaker who held her protectively in his arms. As she put her head on his chest she felt the vibration in his body from giggling.

"Don't worry. They will not hurt you, not anyone else." He said as he looked at both Sebastian and Ciel and nodded as they silently agreed not to tell her just yet of their little secrets.

"But they are all thinking that you look beautiful in the moonlight (y/n)."

(Y/n) looked up at him with glistening eyes and then looked around and said a "Thank you" to all the spirits around them before walking back to the carriage where everyone was waiting.

When they got back everyone said their goodbyes and that they enjoyed the good scare and the special effects. This made Undertaker laugh hysterically.

(Y/n) was thinking that she had a great time too even though she too was scared out of her wits a little.

**_Authors Note:_** So how did you like this one? Did you get the reference of the chapter title? Moonlight Knight from Sailor Moon! Though it has nothing to do with that type of Moonlight Knight haha! Halloween is my favourite holiday and I really enjoyed writing this chapter too. Anyways hope to see ya next chapter!


	5. Romance Blossoms

**_Authors Note:_** This is a fun and cute chapter so enjoy!

**Romance Blossoms**

A few days after Halloween, (y/n) was working on numerous bodies with Undertaker. There was a string of odd murders going around. The killer was going after random people, with no connection to each other or similarities. Just the MO was the same, torture. The killer makes a painful but not fatal wound, just enough to stop the victim from escaping, then slowly killing the victim in a sadistic manner. (Y/n) did not like the feeling she got from working on these bodies and to make things worse, the killer was still at large!

By the time (y/n) and Undertaker was done with everyone, it was well past midnight. (Y/n) was getting ready to leave but Undertaker snatched her purse.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Oh no, after doing all those bodies, you are not walking home at this time of night! You're staying here with me tonight!" Undertaker said as he guided her upstairs after locking the door.

"But I have nothing to wear or even to brush my teeth with." She protested.

Undertaker then went to the bathroom and took out a brand new tooth brush out of the cupboard and set it on the sink. Then he went to the bedroom closet and took out one of his robes and gave it to her.

" I know it'll be a little big, but it's better than your birthday suit." He said as he giggled, "Oh and you can sleep on my bed; it'll fit both of us comfortably."

(Y/n) blushed as she walked to the bathroom, took off her stinky, dead body smelling, clothes and got in the shower. Ten minutes later she got out, dried herself, brushed her teeth and slipped her body into Undertaker's robe. It was ultra-baggy on her, just like he said. It was almost like a black wedding dress as it was so long, (y/n) had to hold it up with her sleeve covered hands whenever she took a step. But the best parts were, it was super comfy and warm, but most of all, it smelled like Undertaker! (Y/n) clutched the collar and took a big whiff. It was intoxicating! The smell was a combination of the smell of his bone cookies and his manly scent.

After (y/n) had her fill of his smell, for now, she left the bathroom. She walked into Undertaker's room where he was waiting. (Y/n) saw him look and blush. (Y/n) giggled.

"No wonder you always wear these robes, they are super comfy!" (Y/n) teased.

You can keep it if you want." He said to her as he was gathering things for him to wear after his shower. "You look absolutely adorable in it anyways."

After he disappeared into the bathroom (y/n) got into his bed, which was warm, put her head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

A few hours later (y/n) woke up. At first she thought that she was in her own bed, but when she turned over, she was met with the most oh-so-lovable sleeping face of Undertaker. She stared at him while he slept. He breathed evenly, not even snoring, which she was thankful for. His long silver hair cascaded over the black pillows and blankets and was surrounding him almost like a silver halo. Undertaker was so stunningly beautiful; he made (y/n) want to confess her love to him and kiss him. But she wouldn't dare wake him up to bring up that little subject, she had made a personal promise to tell him sometime when he was awake and when the time was right. But she was sure she might be able to steal one little kiss from him while he was sleeping, he'd never find out.

So she mustered up all her courage and kissed him on the lips. (Y/n) anticipated his lips to be soft, but what she didn't anticipate was Undertaker's arms to wrap around her body and pull her more into the kiss. At that moment (y/n) opened her eyes and was met with the most beautiful green/yellow eyes! (Y/n) broke the kiss off then.

"Wow…..that was amazing!" (Y/n) said before she could stop herself. "Oh I mean I am so sorry for that!" She blushed as she turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but Undertaker wasn't having it, he wanted answers.

"Don't worry, just tell me why you kissed me and I'll forgive you." He whispered in her ear.

(Y/n) sat up and mumbled "I love you" under her breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He said as he lifted her chin up to force her to look him in his eyes.

"B-because I love you Undertaker!" She said as she teared up a little. He saw that and wiped her tears away.

"The feeling is mutual." He said just before kissing her. After which Undertaker clutched (y/n) close to his chest, while rubbing her head, his fingers flowing through her soft hair, soothing her back to sleep.

**_Authors Note: _**So this was finally the chapter where you and him confess your love for each other. I am currently debating on whether or not to include a lemon or two sometime in the story. As that means bumping the story rating up to M and finding someone else to write the lemon as I am a terrible lemon writer! So if anyone is interested, message me and give me a small sample. Might do a contest if that doesn't work…..maybe. And of course the writer will get recognition for that part and a big thank you! Anyways see you next chapter!


	6. The Red Reaper

**The Red Reaper**

The next morning, Undertaker woke up to the sound of calm breathing of (y/n). He smiled as she kept sleeping peacefully as he got up to get dressed in his signature clothes. He was brushing his long silver hair just as a loud knocking was heard. In the mirror he saw (y/n) rousing from her sleep. He giggled slightly as he saw the state of her hair and her sleepy face. Before going downstairs, Undertaker walked over to (y/n) and kissed her.

"Good morning, I'll be back soon. We have an early morning guest!" He stated. She nodded sleepily.

Undertaker left her as he went downstairs; he then heard another knock, this time harder than the previous knocks. He then opened the door and was surprised to see it was Grell Sutcliff.

"Hello Grell, what brings you to my humble shop this fine sunny morning?" asks Undertaker.

"Oh nothing just came to see what the legendary reaper is doing." He says while smiling, showing all his sharp teeth and fluttering his eyelashes. "Bassy is too busy with the one-eyed demon brat to pay any attention to me!"

"Well, I would love to have you stay and chat, but I have some other matters to attend to." Undertaker said as he was trying to shuffle Grell out the door quickly, but it was too late.

Grell heard a noise from behind Undertaker and saw (y/n) rounding the doorway yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her hair was still a mess and Undertaker's robe was slipping off her shoulders, showing and ample amount of her cleavage.

"Who was our guest, Undertaker? Do you need any hel—," she was about to say but was cut off because she was then slammed into the back wall by her throat by a mass of red.

"Who are you human? What are you doing in my Unny's clothes and why were you sleeping with him?!" Grell yelled at (y/n) as he tightened his grip around her throat.

(Y/n) was trying her best to get out of his hold, scratching, kicking, hitting, even spitting at him, but nothing even fazed Grell. It just made him even madder. She was starting to lose consciousness when she saw a silver glint in the corner of her eyes and saw that the scythe that Undertaker was carrying on Halloween, was pointed at Grell's neck threateningly.

"I'd tread carefully if I were you!" Undertaker said, his angry yellow/green eyes showing from behind his long bangs.

To be Continued….

Author's Note: It's a super short chapter, I know. But I wanted to split this with the next chapter. By the way, I had to study for midterm, that's why there were no updates. Next chapter will be up soon! Maybe by Halloween!


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**_Author's Note:_** Happy Halloween yall! As promised, here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

**The Truth Comes Out**

Grell looked at Undertaker to see if he was really serious, when he didn't waver he let go of (y/n)'s throat. (Y/n) then slumped on the floor, clutching her throat and breathing heavily, even slightly wheezing. She couldn't see them but bruises were already forming around her neck.

Grell then turned back to Undertaker, who was still clutching his death scythe, still not backing down.

"So are you going to tell me why you're protecting a human girl? Because the punishment for sleeping with you is death!" he said angrily.

At that moment (y/n) had caught her breath and staggered to her feet.

"It wasn't like that. I was working late and he let me sleep here and gave me his robe to sleep in sense my clothes where dirty!" she explained. She decided to leave out the bits that they were dating now.

"Yes, that is all it was." said Undertaker simply. "Now get out Grell before I really do kill you!"

Undertaker opened the door and kicked him out, locking the door after. He then turned his attention back to (y/n) where she was rubbing her sore neck while staring at his death scythe.

"I am sorry that I kept this a secret, but I didn't want you to know because I thought you would fear me. I am a grim reaper or in Japan I am called a Shinigami." he said as he looked at (y/n), searching for the reaction he feared sense he came to the conclusion that he loved her.

(Y/n) just stood there stunned at what he just told her, she let the information sink in for a moment before she finally spoke.

"So that is you death scythe?" she asked pointing to the weapon in his hand. Undertaker nodded his head.

"Yes, but I rarely use it, unless its and emergency, like during a disaster, because I have long sense retired. So I intend no harm to you. Please do not be afraid of me!" he begged as he dropped his death scythe to the floor with a clang.

(Y/n) saw tears running down his cheeks and she approached him slowly. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I could never be afraid of you! I love you too much! I just wish you could have told me all this before so it wouldn't be such a shock to me. I promise to never tell anyone about this." she said as she smiled at him. She wiped his tears away. "Besides I would miss your sexy smile. Please smile for me Undertaker!"

Undertaker leaned into (y/n)'s hand as she wiped away his tears as his trademark smile reappeared on his handsome face.

"I promise to never, ever hurt you!" he said as he kissed her on the lips. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, happier than ever!

At that moment Grell, who never truly left, peered into the shop window just as the kiss was exchanged. It made him so mad that he was scratching at the brick wall out of anger and jealousy.

"Oh she is as good as dead!" he said as he ran off.

An hour later, after everything went back to normal, or as normal as it could get after the previous situation, (y/n) was finally dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday. Undertaker hand washed them, even her bra and underwear, much to her embarrassment, while she slept last night. Undertaker used some of the makeup he uses on dead bodies on (y/n) to cover up the nasty bruises on her neck.

After everything was set and done they went to the back to start working on more bodies. As they were working (y/n) kept asking him questions pertaining to his personal history. Most of them he answered, like when she asked him how old he was, which he replied that he was about 1600 years old. She nearly fell off the stool in disbelief, which made Undertaker laugh. Others he avoided by changing the subject, like when she asked him why he decided to retire from his job as a grim reaper and how he got those scars. She didn't pressure him though; she figured it must have been a good reason why he didn't want to tell her.

Hours later, they started cleaning up, after which (y/n) packed up and got ready to go home just as the sun was starting to set.

"Have a wonderful evening Undertaker and I'll see you tomorrow morning!" she said as she kissed him good bye and walked down the street, unknowing of the person stalking her from the roofs above.

Minutes later, (y/n) made it into her house just as the sun's final ray's disappeared behind some of London's tallest buildings. She let out a sigh of relief as she set her purse down and went to her bedroom to get out her pajamas and her towel. Then she went and took a long well-deserved shower, washing away the makeup, effectively revealing all her bruises.

(Y/n) was putting on her pajamas when she heard a loud thud coming from her living room. Cautiously and as quietly as she could, she took the plunger and held it like a sword out in front of her. She knew it wouldn't hurt the intruder, but she hoped it would buy her time to get to her knives in the kitchen.

(Y/n) slowly walked into her living room and was astonished to find no one there; just her sliding door was opened slightly, her blinds blowing in the night breeze. She closed it then locked it.

"Hmm….that was strange." she said as she put back the plunger. She then went to her kitchen and made herself a quick sandwich, ate it and got herself a drink.

She was walking back to her bedroom when the bruises on her neck gave a nasty throb.

"Wow, that red-haired guy certainly did a number on my neck!" she said to no one in particular.

What she didn't expect to hear was a reply coming from her dark room.

"You're lucky that your prince charming came and rescued you! Couple more seconds and you'd have been one of his guests!" the voice said as piercing yellow/green eyes reflected in the darkness.

(Y/n) gasped in surprise at finding such a dangerous person in her house lounging on her bed. She didn't even have to turn on the lights to know who it was. She'd never forget the person who nearly killed her just this morning.

"Grell?! What are you doing here? And how did you find out where I live?" she asked, slightly panicking because now she had no type of weapon.

"I followed you as you walked home. I didn't come here to hurt you. I just came to deliver a final warning." he said as he got up from her bed, walked over to her, backing (y/n) into a wall, yanked her chin so he was looking directly into his eyes. "I saw you two kiss in the shop. I know you are more than what you say so. So let me tell you this, if I ever see you kiss him again, I WILL kill you!"

Grell smirked as he saw tears forming at the corner of (y/n)'s eyes. He let go of her and walked out of the room towards the balcony in which he came through. He opened it but turned around back to (y/n) and spoke.

"By the way, nice place you got here. I might just have to come back and pay you a visit!" he said before disappearing into the night.

**_Author's Note:_** Super long I know, especially when compared to the last chapter. But I didn't know when to end it nor to start a new one, so really sorry about that. Oh one more thing, I really appreciate the comments, it puts me in such a good mood when I see them! Makes me want to continue writing! Your comments are my motivation to keep going, so keep em' coming! Love ya!


	8. Getting a Good Night's Sleep

**_Author's Note:_** Just a heads-up, finals are coming up for me, so I probably won't be updating as fast. Sorry about that!

**Getting a Good Night's Sleep**

After Grell left her house, (y/n) slammed the sliding door shut, locked it and closed the curtains. Then she did the same with the front door and windows in her house. But even after all that she still didn't feel safe in her own home. So (y/n) packed up some clothes, tooth brush, and other essentials, took her car keys and drove back to Undertaker's shop.

A few minutes later (y/n) found herself knocking frantically on the shop door, as she nervously looked around the darkened street. As soon as Undertaker opened the door (y/n) darted in quickly. Undertaker was severely confused as to why (y/n) was acting so strangely. The scared look on her face made him worry some.

"(Y/n), what's wrong? What has you so scared? It's only been an hour since you left here." He said with concern.

"Grell! He followed me home, threatened me and told me to stay away from you otherwise he said he'll kill me!" She said as tears flowed down her cheeks, shaking a bit.

Undertaker hated seeing (y/n) cry. For a few minutes he stood quiet while rubbing (y/n)'s hear in an effort to calm her down. Then he spoke.

"Do not worry anymore, you are safe with me. Grell wouldn't dare to try to kill you with me around. I will have a word with him later. In the meantime, why don't you get ready for bed?" He said kindly as he took her upstairs.

She nodded as she went upstairs to his bedroom and got dressed in her pajamas.

As (y/n) was getting ready for bed, Undertaker was making some calming tea for her and of course his homemade cookies. He then went to the medicine cabinet and took out a sleeping pill capsule, cracked it and dumped all the powder in the tea. As he was doing this he looked normal and calm, but on the inside he was seething with rage. Grell was going to pay for this as soon as he knew (y/n) was sound asleep.

When (y/n) was dine dressing, (y/n) opened the door and Undertaker walked in just as (y/n) was climbing into his coffin shaped bed.

"I brought you some tea and your beloved bone cookies, made by your's truly, to calm your nerves and to help you sleep." He stated as he gave her a cup of hot tea and the small plate of cookies.

(Y/n) drank the tea and ate her cookies. It wasn't too long before her eyelids became too heavy to keep open and soon she slumped over, fast asleep.

Undertaker set her right, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

"I am so sorry I had to drug you my dear, but please know that I wanted you to have a good night's sleep, that I knew you were only going to get by taking a sleeping pill." He apologized even though he knew she wouldn't hear him.

After he took the dirty dishes, closed the bedroom door, put on his coat and opened a portal to the shinigami realm.

**_Author's Note:_** So what did you guy's think? The next chapter is in the process of being completed too! So it will be up soon! Look forward to it!


	9. The Confrontation

**The Confrontation**

Seconds later Undertaker arrived outside of the Shinigami dispatch office. As he walked through the halls, he must have been giving off an unapproachable aura, even though he remained a calm façade, because no one questioned him on why he was there.

A few minutes later he stopped outside of an office door. It was a plain brown door but with a gold name plate of it that said:

Grell Sutcliff

Senior Dispatch Officer

Undertaker turned the doorknob, his death scythe in one hand and slammed the door open. Grell jumped at the sudden intrusion as he was previously lounging around with his feet on his desk.

"I normally have a lot of patience when it comes down to your annoying shenanigans, but my patience is wearing thin!" Undertaker said angrily.

"Oh come now Undertaker, don't let that simple human get be—eek! Watch where your swing that thing!" Grell screamed as his head was nearly separated from his body by Undertaker's scythe.

"Next time I won't miss!" He said threateningly.

Grell then took out his chainsaw-like death scythe and put it in front of him defensively.

"Guess I am going to have to show you all the new moves that us younger Shinigami have at our disposal. You may be legendary, but you're old and rusty, you don't have a chance against me!" Grell said confidently.

Undertaker just smiled and shook his head. Grell was certainly going to regret this as Undertaker was never rusty.

At that moment Undertaker moved in a flash behind Grell and tried swinging at him, but at the last moment he dodged it. Grell retaliated by taking a swing at Undertaker, but it was expertly blocked.

"You're going to have to try much harder than that!" Undertaker giggled as he swiped at Grell again after defending against his earlier attack. His scythe made contact with his chest, making a huge gash and his blood splattered on Undertaker's face.

Grell screamed in pain as he fell in a puddle of his own blood, clutching the open wound in his chest.

"If you're smart, you won't get up again. You got over confident in your mediocre abilities, come back and fight me in a couple thousand years where you might stand a chance against me!" Undertaker said. "Oh and don't ever show your face in my shop again."

Undertaker then opened up a portal to bring himself back to his shop.

As soon as he got back he took his clothes off and threw them in the washer machine that (y/n) had bought for him recently. He normally still liked hand washing over the technology but he wanted his blood splattered clothes to be cleaned as soon as possible.

Knowing that (y/n) was still knocked out he just walked the hallway between the laundry room and the bathroom completely naked. He took a shower to relax his body and to wash his hair and porcelain colored, battle scarred marred skin.

After a few minutes, he stepped out, dried himself off, including his hair and put on one of his soft bath robes. He brushed his long hair and walked to his bedroom.

When he opened the door he smiled when he saw (y/n) still sleeping. As he slipped in his bed with her, he wrapped his arms around her protectively, her face nuzzled into his warm chest.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you my sweet (y/n)!" He said as he fell asleep.

What Undertaker didn't see before falling asleep was the smile that graced (y/n)'s features as she slept.

**_Author's Note: _**Yeah, yeah I know, that fight scene sucked, don't bite my head off haha! But it will be offset with a special treat in the next chapter. Oh one more thing, I don't hate Grell. Actually he is one of my favorite characters in Black Butler. He's really hard to hate because he is so funny, it's just he is an easy character to make the enemy out of!


	10. Christmas Surpises

**_Author's Note: _**Yay, I am done with finals! So now I get to chill out and write as much as I want to. Hope you enjoy this little gem I call of a chapter. Warning it's long!

On a side note, I got my first complaint about something in the story, took that really well.

**Christmas Surprises**

A few months later after (y/n)'s scary incident with Grell, (y/n) had moved in with Undertaker. At first she decided against it, not wanting to be a burden to him but he insisted. So now she was finishing up unpacking her things that she brought to his house. Undertaker's house wasn't huge, so (y/n) couldn't bring everything, so she put her things in storage. But still, she was happy and safe.

A couple days before Christmas (y/n) was humming a few Christmas songs as she was cleaning the dirty dishes in the kitchen after they finished their dinner.

"Someone seems to be in a Christmas mood! How about we go out on the town on Christmas Eve?" asked Undertaker. "I can take you to the big German Christmas Market, figure skating and of course to see London at night from the London Eye!"

(Y/n) turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"That sounds like a ton of fun! I'd love to Undertaker!" She said as she hugged him, wet hands and all and kissed him. Undertaker just smiled his signature smile.

Two days later (y/n) was getting ready for her date with Undertaker. She was looking at her clothes, trying to figure out what to wear. But all of the clothes she had brought out were apparently not pretty enough for the occasion. (Y/n) let out a frustrated sigh. That's when Undertaker walked in with a flat red box with a glittery gold bow and ribbon on top.

"Having trouble figuring out what to wear? I might have a solution for that." He said as he set the box down on the bed. "An early Christmas present from me to you."

(Y/n) smiled as she unraveled the bow and opened the box. Her jaw dropped when she saw what was inside. It was a black ankle length long sleeved dress. On the shoulders, waist, and both wrists were little shimmering rhinestones adorning it. As (y/n) picked up the dress, she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. It was then she that she had realized what the dress was made out of.

"This is your robe that you told me I could keep the first time I slept over here. It even still smells like you!" She said as she smelled the new dress.

"I'm glad you like the dress and my smell. I made the dress almost by myself, except I had to get help from a jeweler to put those real diamonds on it." He explained as he roared with laughter as he watched (y/n)'s jaw drop once again. "Oh yeah and there is one more thing in the box."

(Y/n) then looked, and indeed there was something else still in the box. It was a smaller square box and when she opened it she saw a matching set of princess cut diamond gold necklace and earrings.

(Y/n) ran to Undertaker and kissed him.

"Thank you so much! I love you!" said (y/n) happily.

She then took the boxes and ran into the bathroom to finally get dressed. While she was getting dressed, Undertaker too got himself ready. He took out his favorite suit and tie, which he only wore for special occasions, and taking his precious corpse bride for a night out was pretty special to him. He redid his braid and traded his eccentric top hat for a normal one. He nearly cried when he had to clip his long black nails to put on his white gloves. He even put on cuff links that matched the jewelry that he had bought for (y/n). Lastly he put on normal dress shoes instead of his normal thigh high boots that took about 20 minutes to put on.

When he was done, he did one last look in the mirror, then he went in the top drawer of his dresser, looked at the black book inside to see how long he had left. After, he got everything he needed, including money, and put it in his wallet which went in his deep pants pockets.

When all was set and done he knocked on the bathroom door.

"(Y/n), are you almost done in there? I'm going to go warm up the car." He said as he took the car keys for his regular car that he barely used.

Five minutes later he returned to see (y/n) in the beautiful dress he made with her hair in a nice neat bun, with the golden ribbon accessorizing it. He thought she looked absolutely stunning. He might have to fight off a few men while they were out!

"I'm ready to go when you are!" she said as she grabbed her coat and took hold of his outstretched and got into the car. "By the way you look very sexy like that Undertaker!"

"Hehehe, you look way sexier." He said making (y/n) blush as they drove off. "Also my dear, please call me Adrian from now on. Adrian Crevan is my my real name. Only those important to me know my name."

(Y/n) looked at him shocked.

"Adrian….I love it! It's very fitting!" she said softly. "You know, this will be my first time going on the London Eye. I never even went even though I had plenty of opportunities while I had gotten my degree, at the time school was more important to me. But it's okay because now I get to experience it with you! There is nothing better than that! Oh one more thing, I am a failure at figure skating.

Undertaker giggled, "Well we're just going to have to fix that huh!"

A few minutes later they arrived at the Natural History Museum skating rink that was filled with people enjoying the ice and Christmas cheer. (Y/n) held onto Undertaker as they got their tickets, and skates. He helped her put on the skates since she didn't know how and pulled her slowly onto the rink.

"Just hold onto me, you won't fall I promise!" He said as he caught her as she started to slip. For about an hour he taught her to skate and soon she was confident with herself to try and skate all on her own. He stood a few feet away from her and slowly but surely she started skating over to him until she was in his arms again. He felt her shivering so he thought it was time to end this little adventure and warm her up. So after he returned the skates he took her to a stall that was selling hot chocolate. He bought her one, and she sipped on it and soon enough she was warm again.

After they climbed back into the car and drove off to the Southbank Christmas Market. It was so busy because of the last minute rush but it didn't deter the two lovers. They looked at each stall and if (y/n) saw something she really liked, Undertaker had bought it for her. She protested but he just shook his head. "Nothing is too expensive for my little corpse bride." He said, that last statement getting a few cautious looks from surrounding people.

When they were done shopping it was almost 11pm, the Eye would be closing soon and he really wanted to get it in, so they walked to the giant ferris wheel, paid for their tickets and went in a gondola. At first (y/n) was a little frightened at the height as they were just getting higher and higher! But soon she warmed up to the beauty of the city at this height! It was beautiful. Undertaker just giggled as he watched her excitement. The wheel stopped when they were at the top. Nervousness seeped back in but Undertaker just shook his head not to worry and to look around at the other people in the gondola who were not even scared.

"It's just letting people on again. Do not worry dear." Undertaker said as he held her hand. "Hey look over there, that is the school I worked at when I was once a principle many years ago!" he pointed out.

(Y/n) looked that way and was impressed at the size of the school. A few seconds later she heard Undertaker calling her. She turned back to him and stared wide eyed at him as he was on kneeling on one knee and presenting her with a beautiful white gold diamond engagement ring. All the people around them were staring at them and smiling.

"My darling (y/n), I know we haven't known each other for long, but I feel as if I belong with you. Please will you be forever more, my little corpse bride?" Again that last part shocked some people, but they were all to curious to hear (y/n)'s answer.

"Adrian, I understand that we haven't known each other long, but I feel as if I have known you forever! You were my best friend since the beginning, never turning me away even when I brought you problems. So yes, I'd love to be your little corpse bride!" She said happily.

Undertaker took the ring and slipped it onto her ring finger. Then he kissed her. Cheers and words of congratulations erupted all around them. (Y/n) was the happiest girl in the world.

Soon the London Eye began moving again and when they were done Undertaker took her home. When they came home, Undertaker stopped her from entering.

"I have one more surprise left. Close your eyes." He said. (Y/n) complied with a smile.

He then took her hand and guided her all the way to their house.

"Okay open."

(Y/n)'s mouth was wide open as she saw a candle light dinner all ready for them to eat with Ciel and Sebastian standing off to the side.

"You guys did this? How did you know?" she asked shocked.

Ciel smiled a true smile at that moment.

"Well I kind of owed Undertaker, so I had Sebastian make you a surprise engagement dinner. That loony needs someone by his side to keep him sane anyways!" He said. "He told us anyways when he was going to propose to you and naturally we will be at the wedding, whenever you guys decide to hold it."

(Y/n) hugged Ciel and Sebastian. "Thank you! This has been the best day of my life!" she said as Sebastian pulled out her chair for her next to Undertaker.

They all smiled as Sebastian served them the wonderful food he made.

About an hour later dinner was finished and the dishes were washed and put away and the kitchen was back to normal. They bid Ciel and Sebastian good night and then they got ready for bed.

As (y/n) was sitting in bed, she stared at the ring on her finger, her heart fluttering just thinking about how soon she would be married to the one she loves.

Soon Undertaker joined her in bed and they fell asleep easily after their eventful day.

**_Author's Note:_** Surprise! Merry Christmas to all my beloved readers. Yes, I know that was early but I will not be updating until the New Year. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! So what season would you like your wedding to be in? You have until I post the next chapter to choose. Just state it in the comments. The majority rules okay!


	11. One More Thing

One More Thing

(Y/n) woke up early the next morning to put Undertaker's presents at the foot of the bed before he woke up. She looked at the sparkling ring on her finger and smiled but then it went to a slight frown.

'I slightly wish that he could have waited until after Christmas to give this to me because now my presents pale in comparison to this beautiful ring.' (y/n) thought to herself.

(Y/n) shook her head to rid herself of the slightly negative thoughts as she tried getting up as quietly as possible, but Undertaker's arm tightened around her waist, not wanting to let her go. As she tried prying herself out of his protective grip, she noticed that his nails were clipped.

'No wonder I didn't feel his nails gently scraping against my skin, he clipped them to put on the gloves last night. He amazes me everyday on how far he will go to look like a real nobleman for me.' she thought as she got up quietly and left the room to get the presents.

When she got back, Undertaker was still fast asleep. All that planning for last night must have been exhausting for him, not to mention nerve wracking. (Y/n) smiled as she set up the boxes on the bed before going to the kitchen to make a nice Christmas breakfast.

Ten minutes later Undertaker woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. When he sat up he saw the small pile of Christmas presents in front of him.

"How sweet of her!" he said as he quietly got up, his long hair cascading over his shoulders as he made his way to the source of the wonderful smell.

When he came in, he saw two plates of pancakes on the counter, while (y/n) was hovering over the crackling bacon on the stove, singing softly with her back to him. Undertaker quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

(Y/n) nearly jumped out of her skin when his hands snaked their way around her waist.

"Oh my god Adrian, you scared me! I didn't hear you get up. How long where you here?" she said a little embarrassed that Undertaker might have heard her singing.

"Long enough to hear your angelic voice singing this fine Christmas morning." Undertaker said as he watched her put the bacon on their plates with a blush on her cheeks.

(Y/n) put the plates on the table, took out syrup, glasses and some orange juice and poured a glass each for them. After which she sat down and started to eat.

When they were done eating a few minutes later (y/n) spoke, "So how did you like your Christmas presents?" (y/n) asked.

"I didn't open them yet, I wanted to open them with you." he said after finishing his drink.

Undertaker gathered the now dirty dishes and went to the bedroom to open the presents. (Y/n) followed him. He started with a long thin box. When he opened it he saw it was a new suit.

"Sorry, had I known you already has a good one, I wouldn't have bought you that one. But Ciel and Sebastian came with me because I didn't know where to buy the perfect suit." she said to him.

"It's alright, that suit is really old. It was about time I replaced it. So thank you, in fact this one will be my special one now!" he said smiling.

After he put the suit back in the box, he moved on to a smaller one. When he opened that one he was surprised to find it was a smart phone.

"I figured you could use one, that way when we are apart from each other when neither of us is at the shop, we are really only a call or text apart." (y/n) explained, "Plus, once you get the hang of it, you will have fun with it. It has a ton of apps that you'll enjoy!"

Lastly he opened a pretty bag and found a set of body wash, lotion, and body spray from a place called Bath and Body Works. He opened the lotion bottle, put a little on his hands and smelled it.

"Mmmm...it smells nice! But I have never heard of this Bath and Body Works place, where is it?" he asked.

"I had the set imported from America since there are no stores here. Someone told me once that their men's line of products smell really good. It seems like they were right." (Y/n) explained to him.

"Hmm seems like I know what I'll be putting on today! Now (y/n), get dressed, we have somewhere to go today as I have one more Christmas present to show you!" he said enthusiastically.

"Okay!" she said as she gathered her clothes for the day and headed for the shower.

An hour later Undertaker was warming up his car while (y/n) was locking up.

'What is he planning now?' she thought as she got in the car and closed the door.

Before Undertaker drove off he put a blindfold over (y/n)'s eyes.

"Sorry but this is a really big surprise, I can't have you seeing everything just yet." he said as he secured the fabric around her head and drove away from the funeral shop.

Apparently there war a ton of traffic that Undertaker didn't anticipate as they kept stopping and (y/n) heard his irritated sighs. (Y/n) had never heard him so irritated so she blindly searched for his hand and rubbed it.

"Hey, don't worry Adrian, we'll get there. There is probably a very good reason why there is so much traffic, maybe an accident." she said trying to calm him, which seemed to work.

Little did she know she was right as he told her so about ten minutes later and that it looked really bad. He said they might be preparing his funeral tomorrow.

About five minutes after they passed the accident Undertaker said they reached their destination and (y/n) was going to pull the blindfold off but he stopped her.

"Not yet." he said as he got out and helped her out of the car next.

Undertaker guided her into a building, onto what felt like an elevator, then down a hall way. They came to a halt and (y/n) heard the jingling of keys. Once inside he lead her to somewhere and undid the blindfold.

"Okay, you can look now!" he said smiling like the Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland.

Once again (y/n)'s mouth dropped in shock. She was standing in front of a floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Themes River. She saw the Towered Bridge to her right and a little way's down, the London Eye. Plus se was so high up, the view was amazing! (Y/n) was so happy she doesn't have a fear of heights.

(Y/n) turned around to Undertaker with a huge smile on her face.

"The view is amazing!" she said.

"Well that's great because this is our new home!" he said as he dragged her around the empty rooms. All of the rooms were spacious. There was even a bedroom on that floor and a small bathroom.

When Undertaker showed her the kitchen, she got really excited as it was very roomy like the rest of the house. Plus it had state of the art appliances.

"I knew you would like this kitchen because even though I told you, you

don't have to cook for me you still do it and truthfully your cooking is better than Sebastian's." he said as he giggled and watched her look around the room.

She then walked into the dining room to see a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle.

"Looks just like my ring haha!" she laughed as she spotted some stairs in the hallway.

(Y/n) explored those rooms and found a full bathroom between two bedrooms and across the hall, another big room. Then again she saw more stairs and climbed them.

What she found up there was the master bathroom and bath with it's own private balcony and of course floor to ceiling windows on two sides of the room. That room was accented by a black chandelier. (Y/n) then went into the bathroom and saw that it was themed after the ancient Roman baths as it had marble columns surrounding the tub, which could hold at least four people in it comfortably, with steps in front of it. Upon closer look she found that it had whirlpool jets inside it too and was deep. The floor had a mosaic pattern and when she open what she thought was a closet, she found the private toilet. Farther in the room was a separate shower room.

After (y/n) was done exploring she ran to Undertaker and glomped him.

"I absolutely love this place! It must have cost you a fortune! And why so many rooms?" she asked still astonished.

"Well it took forever to find a perfect place like this. After I fell in love with you and made up my mind and heart that I was going to marry you, I started to look for a new home and also I have a little more than 8 million pounds in savings." he said like it was nothing special.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I am the best mortician in this country, so much so that I have a Royal Warrant and when it is the Queen's time to die, we will be preparing her arrangements. Besides I wanted you to fall in love with me without the knowledge of the money." he said as he stroked her soft cheeks.

"But still, how in the world did you have that type of money?" she asked still shocked.

Undertaker chuckled, "Well after Victoria died I started charging money for my services, but only a little. It wasn't until when Queen Elizabeth the Second came into power, that I changed my prices. Information is still just a laugh while my funeral services are full charge. It's only because I like this Queen, she is quite the strong lady!"

(Y/n) agreed to that, she did admire the Queen.

"Oh and about the number of rooms, we shinigami tend to be extremely potent to human women. You will be pregnant by the end of our wedding night!" he said as he wrapped his arms around (y/n) and whispered that in her ear sensually.

(Y/n)'s face was red as a tomato as he nipped at her ear lobe.

"And don't worry about the windows, they are tinted, so no one will be able to see from the outside."

(Y/n) shivered, 'Who knew he had such a perverted, freaky side...I like it!' she thought.

After they were done exploring, they returned back to their current home.

"So when do we move into the new house?" she asked.

"In a month, we'll go furniture shopping after the holiday's. I want everything to be brand new for my corpse bride!" he said kissing her as they walked in.

They were going to continue but were interrupted by a cough. Both looked up at the man in the suit with glasses and the same yellow/green eyes (y/n) had became so accustomed to.

"Hello Undertaker, I heard about your engagement and there is a slight problem." the stranger said.

Author's Note: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! I sure did cuz I found out I have all A's this semester can't believe it! Plus 3 chapter uploads in one day! Merry Christmas to yall! Anyways I am still conflicted about the lemon scene. Also according to the votes on both Quotev and Fanfiction, the wedding will be in the winter! Sorry for the other voters!


	12. A Slight Problem

A Slight Problem

"And just what is this problem you speak of? Plus who are you to say who we can and cannot marry?" (y/n) asked angrily.

"My name is William T. Spears and I am the senior executive of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. The problem isn't initially your marriage, but what may transpire after it." he said simply to the couple.

(Y/n) was waiting impatiently to hear more and was tapping her foot, so Will went on.

"Other grim reapers in the area have been watching you two out of curiosity and they overheard you talking about having children." he said to (y/n).

"Oh great, I thought no one would be able to hear that conversation." she said a little embarrassed.

"Yes, well shinigami's have enhanced senses compared to a humans." explained Undertaker.

"Anyways Undertaker, I'm here to remind you that having children with a human is dangerous. It could possibly severely hurt her as half-shinigami are hard to give birth to." he said, "Miss (y/n), although we are short handed and would appreciate more help as it would lessen overtime for me, I'd rather not have you risk your life for our sake." he said directly to (y/n).

(Y/n) turned to Undertaker, "As soon as you said you wanted to start a family with me, I was excited about the thought. Butt now that it may not happen I'm feeling a little depressed." but then she smiled back at him, "But don't worry,

I'm not having second thoughts on our marriage. We'll just have to think of something else."

Undertaker hugged her.

"I'm glad because now that I have you, I don't know what I'll do without you!" he said sweetly.

Will just smiled slightly while the couple hugged. (Y/n) was a strange human indeed. He then looked at his pocket watch and interrupted.

"Well I must be going, lots of overtime to do as the human police still haven't managed to catch that serial killer, but I'm sure you already know that!" Will said as he opened up a portal, but before leaving he turned around and said, "I am truly happy for you two. I hope you have a wonderful life together."

"Thank you! And I'm sorry I had gotten so mad at you before." apologized (y/n).

"Not to worry, I was a natural reaction. I would have done the same."

With that said he disappeared into the portal.

Author's Note: I am not that proud of this chapter. The original idea was a bomb but this one was a little better. I just hate having to redo stuff cuz its irritating, that's why I wasn't too proud of this chapter.


	13. Now All You Have To Do Is Tell Mummy

Now All You Have To Do Is Tell Mummy

A week and a half later (y/n) and Undertaker found themselves shopping for furniture for their new home. They had both decided that each room in the house would have a theme behind it, except the kitchen and the extra bedroom on the first floor, they'd figure those out later. Also it would be fun to confuse their guests as they wouldn't expect that to be the style Undertaker would agree to.

(Y/n) decided to style the master bedroom to remind her or her darling Adrian, not that he mind! The second floor was a childish theme because when they figured out how to have children safely they thought this would be a good floor for them. One room was a girls room while the other was a boys room. The bathroom was going to be an underwater theme while the big room was going to be a play room and it was going to be fantasy themed. The dining room was going to be Parisian Café themed while they agreed to have and Indian theme to the living room with soft and brightly colored pillows laying about on the floor and see through curtains hanging from the ceiling. There was going to be a few couches while the middle the pillows and table.

When they were done they went to the hardware store to buy paint so they could start painting the rooms.

Later that night after they were finished painting some of the walls they went back to the shop to wash up as they were both splattered with paint here and there and to rest because they were exhausted.

"Well I think its about time I tell my parents about my new life and marriage. They'll be shocked to say the least but I'm sure they'll be happy for me. So while you do that you might want to take a shower, because your just as messy as me!" she giggled.

"Yeah, I should but I think I'll eat something first." he replied as he made his way to the kitchen. "Though I think I'll take a bath as its much more relaxing."

"Oh okay, whatever floats your boat!" she said as she started dialing the number of her parents.

After a few rings her mother answered the phone,

"Hello (y/n), how have you been? We miss you! When are you coming home?" (y/n)'s mother asked.

"Well mom, that's just it, I won't be coming home."

"Aww why is that?" she questioned a little disappointed now.

"Because I got engaged to a very sweet and funny man who has taken care of me and treats me like a princess. I love him!" (y/n) explained like a very pretty sunset.

"Wow it sounds like you really do! So who is this mystery man?"

(Y/n) sighed. "I am his apprentice, the mortician!" she said and afterward cringed because of the high pitched screaming on the other line.

"What?!" her mother screamed.

The next ten minutes were spent briefly telling the details of their love life to her mother, leaving out all the obvious parts about him not being human.

When she was done, she hung up, gathered her night gown, stripped and wrapped a towel around her.

Being as tired as she was, she didn't notice that the bathroom was still occupied until she dropped the towel and pulled the shower curtain aside to see that the formally closed eyes of Undertaker's were staring at her fully naked body.

(Y/n) tried to cover her breasts and lower parts, but it was too late, everything was seen.

"I-I thought you were going to eat something!" (y/n) said, trying to keep her eyes off of Undertaker, but it was proving to be a very, very hard task!

His body was perfectly sculpted like a god! Though is seemed as if those scars that everyone sees on his face, neck and pinky aren't the only ones, as there was one on his chest, another on his stomach and two ones that continued onto both legs. And even though he wasn't standing at that moment, she caught glimpses of his manly goods through the bubbles, and lets just say he is much more intimidating naked!

Both of their faces were red as a tomato.

"I did, I just made her a sandwich. I thought it would take you a little longer to talk to your parents!" he replied.

"I did but I just briefed my mother! I'm so sorry! Let me get out of your way." she said embarrassed as she started to grab her towel.

"No wait, (y/n)! We were going to see each other naked soon anyways, so would you like to join me?" he asked her as he stood up, revealing all to her.

"Oh dear god, you are so intimidating!" she said out loud before she could stop herself.

Undertaker laughed at that statement.

"Well not to worry. We'll have that type of fun on our wedding night. I promise you that!" he said as he helped her get in the tub.

Undertaker scrubbed her back clean and she did the same to him and also relaxed a bit, that is until the water got cold. (Y/n) liked the intimate experience so much that it became a regular thing. So much so that eventually she wasn't so self conscious about Undertaker seeing her body anymore.

Author's Note: Sorry, I had to add in that funny part. Anyway's did you like this chapter? Let me know what you think!


	14. Kiss of Death

Kiss of Death

Over the next couple of weeks Undertaker and (y/n) rotated work and getting ready for the big move in day, which was the next day. (Y/n) sold the old furniture and other things that was put into storage she didn't need and brought the rest into the new house.

By now the entire condo was painted to the colors of their liking. Currently (y/n) had returned to the new home with the food from the old home and putting it in the new fridge and cabinets while Undertaker was working on bodies. As soon as she was done here , she would be joining him. She couldn't wait, she loved working with Undertaker.

(Y/n) was about a block away from Undertaker's shop when she heard a reving engine and a police siren coming closer. She was already in the middle of the intersection and her reaction time was too slow as she was day dreaming about Undertaker. Turns out, that he was the last person she thought about when she was hit.

Undertaker heard the commotion outside and went to investigate. What he expected to see was some stranger in an accident, not the familiar car up ahead. He started running to the overturned car and looked inside the broken windshield and had to keep himself from crying when he saw who was inside.

Inside, behind the deployed airbag was (y/n) with numerous small cuts all over her body, and a bruise to the side of her face where the airbag hit her. Normally that wouldn't kill anyone, but being a mortician, he knew right away what did, it was her broken neck.

He reached inside and unhooked her seatbelt and took her out, tears dropping onto her as he held her there. Undertaker looked at the crowd of people that formed around the accident. He saw the other person involved in the crash being checked out by the EMT's, he was virtually unscathed so the police arrested him. One of the EMTs approached them but Undertaker shooed them away.

"It's too late, she died instantly." he said to them.

The next people to come to him where the police to tell him that they were sorry about his loss, to get (y/n)'s information and to tell him who crashed into her.

He found out that the person who did this to (y/n) was that serial killer they had been looking for, for months. He had been caught by an undercover cop and had tried getting away when (y/n) was caught in the crossfire.

After all the questions were answered and the scene was cleaned up, Undertaker carried (y/n) back to his shop to get her ready for her funeral.

When he entered he saw three people where in the shop, William, Ciel and Sebastian.

What are you all doing here? You should leave." he said with a frown as he laid (y/n) down on one of the examination tables.

Sebastian was the first to speak, "(Y/n) had told us what happened. She told us to tell you her last thought was about how excited she was to see you." he said.

"She appeared to us at our townhouse, surprised me that she had died. She was crying and was saying she didn't want to leave you yet." Ciel said sincerely.

'It's sad to think my little corpse bride had indeed became a real corpse bride. How could I forget tthat today was (y/n)'s death day after all the tracking I kept since she got here!' Undertaker thought.

William stepped up next to Undertaker while looking at (y/n).

"As soon as I saw that (y/n) had died I was saddened. But ever since the conversation we had a few weeks ago I have been researching about ways a shinigami can start a family with a human." Will said.

"Well it's too late now!" Undertaker said shaking a little.

"No, it's not. Turn (y/n) into a shinigami, by giving her the kiss of death!" he said.

Author's Note: Don't hate me and don't stop reading, it will get better trust me! It's not over yet!


	15. Last Wishes

**Last Wishes**

When (y/n) woke up in an unfamiliar house in the unfamiliar hallway, she looked around to see if anything could tell her where she was but unfortunately nothing did. All she saw was pretty wallpaper and a few doors. She even looked out the windows and saw nothing familiar outside as she walked down the hallway. Soon she heard voices behind a door, and they sounded familiar! (Y/n) reached out to turn the doorknob but her hand went right through it!

"What?!" she said confused as she tried again, the same thing happening again.

"This can't be! I can't be dead!" she said crying as the memory of what happened to her came flooding back.

She spent the next few minutes silently crying, not that anyone would be able to hear her anyways. When she regained her composure she wiped her cheeks and went through the door now that she realized what she was.

(Y/n) looked around and saw that she had entered the dining room, Ciel was eating the lunch that Sebastian had prepared, who was standing nearby. Sebastian looked up from his master at (y/n).

"Young Master, it seems as if we have a visitor." he said making Ciel look up to where his butler was looking.

"Oh great its you! How did you know where I live?" he asked her.

Sebastian shook his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny Sebastian?" Ciel asked annoyed.

"Its just that after a hundered years, even more, of being a demon you still can't tell something's about people."

"And just why would you say something like that aloud in front of (y/n)?" Ciel asked trying to shush Sebastian.

"Well I am sure (y/n) already knows now just by looking at us that we are not human and now neither is she. It seems as though (y/n) has died. She's a ghost." explained Sebastian as (y/n) appeared next to Ciel.

(Y/n) then spoke up making Ciel jump as he didn't see her next to him.

"He is right Ciel, I just died in a car accident near Undertaker's shop. I just have a favor to ask you guys before I leave this world." (y/n) said.

"Alright, what is it?" Ciel asked.

"Please tell Undertaker that my last thought before I died was about him. I couldn't wait to go home to see him. And also that I really don't want to leave, I had dreams I wanted to fullfil with him." she said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Ciel nodded, "Very well, Sebastian take me to Undertaker's shop."

(Y/n) looked up and smiled at them.

"Thank you so much! Oh Ciel, Sebastian, I want to tell you that although we always didn't agree I just want to tell you that I think...well thought of you two as very good friends. So thank you for that." she said as she gave an ice cold kiss on the cheek to the both of them. Then she disappeared.

When she reappeared she was behind Undertaker as he walked back to his shop with her body in his arms.

"Adrian, I am so sorry we never got to do what we dreamed of." she whispered as she disappeared again.

The next thing (y/n) saw was her long dead grandmother and her dead pets at her side guiding her toward the entrance to the afterlife. er grandmother was telling her how she was going to love it there, and it did sound really awesome. But to her nothing was better that being with Undertaker. Stray tears ran down her cheeks as she neared the entrance. As she was about to go to the afterlife, she felt like something was pulling her back. She saw her grandma waving goodbye to her.

"Guess it wasn't your time!" she said smiling just like her granddaughter.

The next thing she knew she was lying in Undertaker's coffin bed. Once again she was confused.

"How am I alive?" she asked herself.

"Because I gave you the kiss of death." Undertaker answered. He had been sitting next to her on the other side ever since he had kissed her and brought her up to their bed.

(Y/n) looked at him, he had slight bags under his eyes and his hair looked as if it hadn't been washed and brushed for a few days as it has lost it's shine.

"What is the kiss of death? And why is everything so blury?" she asked. "I can hardly see you Adrian."

Undertaker then got up to go to his drawer and took out a hand mirror and gave it to her.

"I'm sure if you look at yourself, you'll find the answer to your question."

(Y/n) took the silver hand mirror in her hands and looked at herself, all over her face was slight scars from where the broken glass hit her, and what little remained of the bruise on her cheek. But what shocked her most was her eyes, they were no longer the color of her fathers eyes, now they were a neon yellow/green just like Undertaker's.

"Oh my god! I'm a grim reaper now!" she said as she realized what she was.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you (y/n). I was selfish, I should have let you go on to paradise but I wanted you to stay by my side. I won't blame you if you are angry with me." Undertaker said as he looked down sadly.

(Y/n) got up and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, I didn't want to go there anyways. It'd be nothing without you! I almost went but I was hesitating. I could never be angry at you, I'm glad I'm back. So I'm just like you now?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And we can have children now?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" she said excitedly as she dragged Undertaker up on the bed with her newfound shinigami strength.

Undertaker laughed and kissed her softly. Both were super happy that they were back in each others arms, alive and well.

_**Author's Note:**_ So are you all happy? No that last part isn't a lemon scene, but you'll find out later. This chapter was slightly inspired by the show Ghost Whisperer, which is a good show so if ya can watch it on Netflix!


	16. Eternal Queen

**Eternal Queen**

Author's Note: This chapter coincides with "The Kiss of Death" chapter to tie up this part of the story. Enjoy.

"Turn (y/n) into a shinigami via the kiss of death Undertaker. With that she will be with you forever." William said.

Sebastian coughed. "Just what is the kiss of death?" he asks. "I have never heard of such a thing."

William just glared at both Ciel and Sebastian. "Yes, it seems as if demons are still the dumbest of the three main supernatural beings."

Undertaker interrupted and explained softly, wanting to avoid a fight at the moment, "The kiss of death is when a shinigami kisses a human after their death to create a new shinigami. It is only one of two ways a full blooded shinigami can be made. The other way is the obvious, a shinigami mates with another shinigami of the opposite sex, and I have never been interested in those women like I had (y/n). She was special to me."

The softness yet seriousness of his voice as he spoke took the other three men off guard. They had never heard his speak so seriouusly.

"But this only works in the first two hours after that human has died, so this type of shinigami is rare because the shinigami that loves that certain human didn't come in time or most commonly, shinigami's don't fall in love with humans. That is why I'm sure Undertaker had forgotten about this power. So are you going to bring her back Undertaker?" William asked.

'I want to but is it right for me to do this to her, to take her away from paradise that I am sure she is on her way to now? But I love her so much, I don't think I could be without her. I have to, but I won't blame her if she will be angry at me for doing this to her. I just want to see her alive and happy again.' he thought before he lifted (y/n) up into his arms, cupped her delicate neck and kissed her on the lips.

Immidiately after he kissed her, the color came back to her face, and as he put a hand on her chest, could feel her heart beating again. Undertaker smiled as he started bringing her up to their bedroom to rest, the others following close behind. He knew it would be awhile before she woke up as her body needed to heal itself, he could already hear the faint cracking in her neck as it realigned itself. He tucked her in the bed and thanked each and every one of his friends with their help and would call them when she woke up. He said that maybe in two days she would be up.

After they left Undertaker found (y/n)'s purse he had recovered from her destroyed car and sighed as he found the number for (y/n)'s parents. He was going to tell them what happened to their daughter and what he was.

Two hours later, with hearing (y/n)'s parents crying at the death of their daughter, the angry yelling, then the confusion on how she was alive and then finally the gasps and questions he got when he told them what he really was and what their daughter was now, he hung up the phone. They were now on their way here to see her. He didn't know when they were coming but he decided to clean up the place as best he could to at least leave a good first impression as they were soon going to be his in-laws.

He made sure (y/n) was still asleep, most of the shallow cuts on her body gone, and left the house to get a few more groceries as they definitely weren't going to move into the new house tomorrow anyways. When he got back forty-five minutes later he called the furniture store to rescedual the delivery date to a week later. After all was set and done, he pulled up a chair next to the sleeping (y/n) and kept watch for hours, hardly sleeping.

The next day he heard knocking on the door downstairs and when he opened the door he found (y/n)'s parents rushing past him and looking frantically around for (y/n).

"Where is she? How is she now? Is she up? We caught the first flight out after you called." (y/n)'s mom said to him.

"Follow me." He said as he shut the front door and guided her parents to his bedroom where they surrounded her on both sides crying their eyes out. Undertaker quietly sat in the kitchen until they were done.

About a half hour later (y/n)'s dad came out and sat across the small kitchen table from Undertaker and spoke.

"I'm sorry we yelled at you. From what I heard from her mother, she valued you very highly and loved you a lot! It doesn't matter to us anymore about what you are or what (y/n) is now. But what saddens us greatly is that when it is our time to go we will never be able to greet her in heaven as she will live forever." he said to Undertaker.

"Do not worry, I will always and forever taker care of (y/n). I love her too. It devistated me when she died and thats why I had to do it. I wanted to be with her forever. She will be my Eternal Queen." Undertaker explained.

"You have our blessing." her father said to him.

"Thank you sir."

After a few hours and dinner with (y/n) parents, in which he cooked, he set them up as best he could with the extra blankets and pillows he had and took them to the new house to sleep in. He said that they would be the first to know when she woke up.

The next day her heard a voice in his half sleep and movement, when he looked up her saw (y/n)'s yellow/green eyes open with such confusion within them.

"How am I alive?" he heard her ask.

"Because I gave you the kiss of death." Undertaker answered.

He watched (y/n) look at him. He knew that she was looking at his unkept appearence.

"What is the kiss of death? And why is everything so blury?" she asked. "I can hardly see you Adrian."

Undertaker got up from his chair to retreave his silver hand mirror and gave it to her. 'Well here goes...get ready to have that mirror thrown at your head.' he thought.

"I'm sure if you look at yourself, you'll find the answer to your question."

Undertaker watched her facial expression as she examined herself and came to the realization that she was a shinigami and no longer human.

"Oh my god! I'm a grim reaper now!" she exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you (y/n). I was selfish, I should have let you go on to paradise but I wanted you to stay by my side. I won't blame you if you are angry with me." Undertaker said as he looked down sadly.

Undertaker was expecting a slap to his face or even the mirror coming down on his head but not the most sweetest hug he has ever gotten from (y/n).

"It's okay, I didn't want to go there anyways. It'd be nothing without you! I almost went but I was hesitating. I could never be angry at you, I'm glad I'm back. So I'm just like you now?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And we can have children now?"

"Uh-huh!" Undertaker smirked. 'Of course we can! Thats partly why I am extremely happy now.' he thought.

"Well what are we waiting for?" she said excitedly as she dragged Undertaker up on the bed with her newfound shinigami strength.

Undertaker laughed and kissed her softly. Both were super happy that they were back in each others arms, alive and well.

As much as he wanted her to go on kissing him and possibly even further, he stopped her advances.

"My Queen, there will certainly be a time where I will take you for myself but I assume you are starving! Your new body has used up a ton of energy healing up your injuries. So for now, just sit here until I come back with food." he said sweetly to her as he got up to start cooking her something to eat.

As he was cooking he called up her parents and told them that she was awake now. So they came over as fast as they could and came in quietly. But while he was waiting for her parents he tied a message to a bird and sent it off to Will and then a message was tied on a collar of a stray cat which was sure to attract Sebastian and Ciel would be undoubly close by.

When everybody was there and the food, including her favorite, the bone cookies, and tea was done they all walked in and the look on (y/n)'s face was priceless.

"Mom, dad! How are you here?" she asked.

"Your future husband told us what happened and don't worry we both know what you two are and we still love you!" he mom said as they hugged her. "We arrived yesterday.

"And since we are your friends, we feel obligated to be here." Ciel said as he and Sebastian gave her kisses on the cheek. "Just returning the favor." (Y/n) giggled and blushed much to Undertaker's internal rage.

(Y/n) listened to her friends as she ate. When all her food was done, Will came up to her.

"As soon as your strength is back please have Undertaker contact me and we can get you registered as a new shinigami and as such official glasses. But for now, you'll have to make due with these temporary ones." He said as he slipped on the glasses that helped her see better considerably.

(Y/n) nodded in understanding as he said his goodbyes and left through a portal.

The rest of the day was spent with family and friends, with laughter and good fun. At the end of the day when everybody left, Undertaker helped (y/n) undress, picked her up and took her to the bathroom to wash off the dried blood.

"Oh my gosh, everyone has seen me in such a state of mess. I'm so embarassed!" she said as he helped her wash up.

"Not to worry, everyone understands what happened and what you have been through. It is me that is embarrassed." he said which made (y/n) giggle.

"Yes you certainly don't look like yourself. Your hair has lost its shine! Let me wash it." she demaned.

"But your strength..." he started.

"No worries, I can do that, besides messing with your hair is so relaxing." she said as he undressed and joined her in the tub to have his hair washed. By the time she was done his hair was back to its normal beauty.

Later that night as he was looking at her he came to realize something.

"(Y/n)?" he called.

"Hmm?"

"You look even better with shinigami eyes." he confessed.

"Really?" she asked unsure.

"Yes, truly."

"Aww thank you Adrian!" she said as she pecked him on the lips.

_**Author's Note:**_ And thats that for this part of the story! So how did you like it? I sure hope you liked reading it cuz I loved writting it.


	17. School Days

**School Days**

Three days later Undertaker and (y/n) moved into their new home finally! (Y/n) borrowed Undertaker's car to drive her parents to the airport to catch their flight home. It took a lot of coaxing that she'll be fine but he agreed. When (y/n) returned home, Undertaker tokk her hand, opened a portal and stepped inside.

"I figured today would be a good day to get you registered." Undertaker said as he took her straight to William's office.

Undertaker knocked on the door and opened it when he heard a slightly irritated "Come in." from the other side of the door.

They both shuffled into the office as Will looked up to see who it was.

"Oh sorry, I thought you where the nuciences. Anyways I see that you brought (y/n) in for registration. Lets get started then." he said as he walked out of his office and down the hall the opposite way they had came.

"Wow this place is so huge! I don't know how I'll be able to navigate this place without getting lost." she whispered to Undertaker as they followed Will quickly.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you until navigating this place becomes second nature for you." he said smiling at her.

After a few minutes they came to a room where there were other new shinigami's filling out forms. Will handed her a few papers and told her to to fill them out. The forms asked her for her full name, birth date, death date, how she died, how she became a grim reaper and when she first awakened as a grim reaper.

When she was done she handed the papers back and was put in a grim reaper training class which she had to take for a week. Then after that week she would take a written exam and then lastly the practical exam which was when she'd show the higher ups how quickly and efficently she can reap a soul. If she passed, she would become an official reaper, get new glasses and her own death scythe. Undertaker said he would come pick her up when the class was over at the end of the day.

When the class was finished (y/n) walked out of the room on the verge of collapse. They had all the new recruites excersizing their bodies in ways that (y/n) had never done when she was alive. The insructors had said that these moves where essential so that when they were on the job they could swim, jump or run quickly to the dying person who's soul they where supposed to reap. So her body wasn't used to it, she was in serious pain. Undertaker saw (y/n) stumble out and ran to her side to catch her.

"Hey Undertaker...I'm so tired and whole body hurts!" she said tiredly.

"I know, but your body will get used to it soon. A nice baked salmon dinner I made is ready to eat at home." he said as he moved his long silver hair over his shoulder and bend down in front of (y/n). "Get on my back (y/n), I'll give you a piggy back ride home."

(Y/n) climbed on his back and laid her head on his shoulder.

He walked down the hallways until Undertaker came to an abrupt stop at a large statue in the middle of what looked like the library entrance.

"I just wanted to show you this statue of a legendary reaper before we go home. Do you recognize him?" he asked.

(Y/n) sleepily looked up at the giant statue. "No, why? Should I?" As she was looking Undertaker dug into his pocket and took out his old glasses and put them on and turned his face to hers'.

"How about now?" he asked her.

"Your the legendary reaper?! We learned about you in the beginning of class and your sweet and simple reaping techniques. That lesson was fun. You are amazing!" she said as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Well I'm glad you think so. Well we better get home before our food gets cold." he said as he opened a portal to take them home.

It was already dark outside when they came home so the lumious city lights outside twinkled and gave the Indian themed living room a cozy look so he let (y/n) down there where she laid down on the soft colorful pillows while Undertaker got their dinner.

When he returned he gave (y/n) her plate and turned on the TV to watch while they ate. Undertaker knew she didn't have enough strength to sit up in the chairs in the dining room, but she looked happier here and so was he.

"Wow that salmon was so good! You might have to make that again!" she said as she licked her lips.

Undertaker giggled. "Cookies isn't the only thing that I can cook really well! Living for hundreds of years teaches you a lot of things." he said as he collected their plates.

After putting the dishes in the dish washer Undertaker went up to the master bathroom and filled up the tub with hot water and bubble bath soap that relaxes the body. When it was filled he went to get (y/n).

"I filled the tub for a nice relaxing bath for you. It'll help with those sore muscles." he said as he helped her walk up the stairs. "After you're done I will give you a massage to loosen your body up for tomorrow. It'll only get harder from here."

(Y/n) sighed. "Okay!" she said as Undertaker left the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later (y/n) came out the bathroom feeling refreshed and also slightly surprised as when she entered the bedroom she saw that the lighting had been dimmed, soft music on their stereo was playing and Undertaker had lit a couple sticks of lavender scented incense. Undertaker was sitting on the edge of their king size bed, patting it to signal for her to sit.

(Y/n) laid down on the bed after taking her robe off, leaving nothing else on except her bra and underwear. While Undertaker was warming the lotion in his hands (y/n) turned her head to look at the city, which it started to snow outside.

Undertaker started on her sore back first and frowned a bit when she whimpered in pain. He hated seeing her in pain, especially after her ordeal, but he knew it was essential that he do this.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts but after you won't feel a thing tomorrow." he said while stroking her cheek, after which he continued.

When he was done with he back he moved to her legs. They where sore too, but not as bad as her back so he was a little more gentler. (Y/n) sighed softly as Undertaker ran his hands down one of her legs. (Y/n) giggled when he touched her ticklish foot.

"Seems like someones very ticklish here!" Undertaker said as he grazed one of his long black fingernails on the bottom of her foot, which made (y/n) laugh louder.

"Hey stop it! I thought this was supposed to relax me!" (y/n) said in the midst of laughing.

Her laughing made Undertaker laugh as he moved to the other leg. She relaxed again as he continued.

"You make me feel like royalty no matter how much you like to tease me." (y/n) said sincerely.

"Well of course, you deserve nothing less but the best my darling queen!" he said as he stole a quick kiss from her before moving to her arms.

After he was done with her arms she flipped over onto her back so he could work on the front halves of her limbs. He was so gentle that by the time Undertaker was done massaging her, (y/n) was fast asleep. He tucked her in and decided he needed a shower before returning to join her in dreamland.

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry it took so long, but we keep getting hit with big snow storms here in New England and haven't had time to write this chapter and post it cuz I was busy shoveling the snow and getting to the public library to post the chapters is starting to become a dangerous endevor (people not shoveling sidewalks so you have to walk in the street). I wish I still had internet at home. Whaaa! Anyways I will post when I can. See you later!


	18. Wedding Plans

**Wedding Plans**

The next morning (y/n) got up to make herself a bowl of cereal before going to her grim reaper training. Undertaker was still asleep when she woke up even though it was about 7 in the morning. About 15 minutes after she was downstairs eating Undertaker found her drinking the milk in her cereal bowl. He came up behind her silently and ran his hands through her soft hair, making (y/n) jump.

"Oh you scared me, good morning!" (y/n) said before pecking him lightly on the lips.

"You know, I could have made you a hot breakfast." he told her.

"Its okay, I didn't want to wake you up." she replied.

He just nodded as he went to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. When he came back he saw she had this distant look in her eyes as she was staring out the windows nearby.

"What's wrong (y/n)?" he asked.

(Y/n) shook her head when she heard his voice.

"Oh nothings wrong, I was just thinking of the perfect place to have out wedding. I want us to get married as soon as possible! I am dying, pun intended (that made Undertaker giggle), to marry you Adrian! I want to be Mrs. Crevan!" she said with a smile.

"I do too! We a destined to be together and I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides no other woman is as beautiful, smart, and kind as you!" he said nuzzling her before eating some of his food. "So have you thought of any places?"

"Yes, I was thinking of the night you proposed to me. How about having the ceremony at an ice skating rink just before Valentine's Day? Like we can recreate that special night for our guests." she explained enthusiastically.

"So you want us to get married on the 13th? Two weeks from now? In the dead of winter, and with you hardly even knowing how to figure skate?"

"Yes! It's crazy but I think we can pull it off. Do you accept the challenge my darling future husband?"

Undertaker smiled. "I always do like a challenge, so challenge accepted. But one other thing, where are we going to have the reception?" he asked.

"I was thinking here. We have yet to show our new house to our friends and its big enough! This house can handle it." (y/n) explained.

Undertaker thought for a moment, "Yes I suppose it is. Besides, its not like I can ask Ciel to host the reception at his manor house because it has since been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" she asked shocked at hearing this bit of information.

"Yes there is nothing left of it, after Ciel was turned into a demon he left the house to his servants, who took care of it fairly well, but when they died no one took care of the house. So in 1954 the manor was torn down by the country. Ciel stated that he didn't care but I think he does because that was the only he's lived in ever since he was born." explained Undertaker.

"Thats so sad! Why would the England do that?"

"Changing times. No one at the time was interested in preserving houses such as those. The house was huge and beautiful, you would have loved it there (y/n). I probably would have to drag you home with me just to get you to leave!" he said giggling a little.

Undertaker then looked at the clock on the wall and panicked for a minute. "You should probably get ready now because its almost time for class."

She looked at the clock too, "Oh yes it is! Speaking of which, you did a good job on my muscles last night. If you decide to quit being a mortician, you should think about being a masseuse! You'd be so good at it."

Undertaker chuckled. "I don't think so, its only for you and the corpses that come in that are in rigor mortis."

(Y/n) looked at him wide eyed before shaking her head and ran upstairs to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later she was dressed and running down the stairs and kissed Undertaker bye as she opened a portal (the instructors taught her how to do that yesterday). Somehow she managed to get to the right to the right room just in time.

About six hours later she left to go home for the day. She wasn't as tired or sore today, which she was happy about. So she came home to an empty house. She found a note that Undertaker left on the fridge as she made herself a sandwich. He said he was at the shop working on some emergency people that needed their corpses worked on as soon as possible and that he would be home late tonight.

She smiled as that gave her the perfect opportunity to go to one of London's many bridal shops to search for a last minute wedding dress and things plus putting in a reservation for the ice skating rink. Lots of money to be spent today, but she had more than enough in her bank account to fund what she was going to do. Made even better by the fact that her school loans where completely paid off now, so no worries there!

As she finished up her lunch she locked the door to their home and headed down the elevator and walked to the tube to take the train to one of the bridal shops in London. While she was on the train, she called the ice skating rink and made a reservation for one hour for the wedding for February 13th as it was going to be a fairly small wedding. The person on the other line said she was very lucky because they were booked solid for the entire week and someone just recently canceled. That made (y/n) very happy.

When she arrived, a few other brides like herself where checking out and trying on various styles of dresses. As soon as she walked in, one of the ladies behind the reception desk looked up at her and greeted her.

"Hello and welcome. How may we help you pick your perfect wedding dress?" the lady asked.

(Y/n) smiled at her. "Hello. I would like a dress that has a princess theme to it, but not too crazy, just enough to evoke that fairy tale feeling. I will also need to have it expedited because I want to get married in about two weeks." she explained.

The lady just looked at her like she was crazy for a minute then shuffled her over to a few dresses she thought (y/n) might be interested in enough to try on.

One dress was very silky and had an A-line waist line to it, but the sleeves where awful looking and poofy.

Another dress an ugly design on the bodice so she passed that one over upon discovering that little detail.

The next dress had lovely lace sleeves, a medium sized skirt with tulle underneath and the satin skirt above the tulle had a pastel pink scroll design along the bottom and a matching ribbon around the waste. Of course there was rhinestones on the bodice that was a tasteful amount. But the best part of it was that it came with a white fur cardigan with the same color of pink ribbon tying it together. (Y/n) thought it was the perfect dress for winter wedding!

"This is the one!" she said as the lady helping her nodded.

(Y/n) took the dress and tried it on. It almost looked perfect on her as she twirled in the mirror. The dress went all the way to her ankles but the waist was a bit tight and the v-neck line was showing a little more of her cleavage than she was comfortable showing. But those where all fixable. (Y/n) also tried on different designs of veils and tiaras to go with the dress and picked a nice lace fingertip length veil that had a part that went over her face. The tiara had pink diamonds along with regular diamonds alternating in a floral pattern and it was a yellow gold.

So (y/n) made her final decisions, got measured for the alterations and paid for the dress. The lady said her dress would be ready in a week for her to try on again and if it needed last minute alterations.

The next thing (y/n) went to do was get some wedding invitations at a art supply store. She wasn't going to buy them at the bridal shop because they would charge her an arm and a leg for the same thing she can get at the art store and she needed the money to pay for a surprise honeymoon for them. (Y/n) would tell Undertaker about that on their wedding night. She figured her family would come, Ciel, Sebastian, William, and a few of Undertaker's old colleagues. So she opted to get about twenty-five invitations and favors.

While she was shopping her phone rang and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello my future wife! How are you fairing? Are you in pain today?" said Undertaker happily.

"Oh I'm fine! I feel much better today than yesterday. I'm just out shopping for wedding invitations and favors. Does 25 sound about right to you?" she asked.

"Yes that sounds perfect. More than perfect, we might have extras." he said to her.

"Thats alright, might be good because I might accidentally mess up some of the invitations!" she laughed as she picked up some invitations that had the same type of pink that was on her dress.

"Right, it wouldn't hurt. Pick which ever ones you think look good."

(Y/n) smiled as she had already did just that.

"Anyways I'll be home soon. I'll make dinner and I saw your note so I know you'll be home late but I'll put dinner away for you so you can eat when you get home. Wake me though so you wont be alone." she said as she paid for her stuff and headed back to the station to go home.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get home my queen." he said before he hung up.

(Y/n) was practically skipping as she walked down the street home after getting off the train. It was about 5pm when she got home and started cooking dinner as soon as she got in the door. She decided to cook some spaghetti and meatballs. It was simple and still tasted good when warmed up. After it was all done she put a plate away for Undertaker and then made herself a plate before going to the table to eat her food.

After she was done, she cleaned up her mess and got herself ready for bed before watching TV until she fell asleep.

It was around 11pm when she was rousted from her sleep by Undertaker with the plate of food in his hands. At first she was confused but then he reminded her what she said and she woke up.

"I saw the invitations that you bought. How did you know that I liked pink? It's one of my favorite colors besides black." he stated as he popped a meatball in his mouth.

"Oh just a hunch I guess. I liked it too though, so you weren't the only factor as to why I picked it." she replied.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat.

As he ate she noticed that he hadn't changed out of his clothes he normally wore when he was working in his shop and didn't smell like dead bodies. It was strange but she didn't bring it up.

When Undertaker was done eating, he licked his lips. "That was delicious (y/n)." he said.

"Yes I thought so too when I made it earlier." she said smiling.

"Thanks for keeping me company while I ate dinner. You can fall back asleep now." he said to her as he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"Your welcome!" she said sleepily.

_**Author's Note:**_ If you are wondering how I came up with the readers new nickname is my great-grandpa on my mom's side called me Queen when I was a baby and for good reason cuz according to my mom no one could sit in his chair or eat his cookies without getting reprimanded when they where little, but I could do both those things without getting in trouble.

Also the thing about Ciel's manor house being destroyed is laced with truth. During the 20th century most manor houses in England where destroyed or at least partially destroyed. So I suspect that if the world of Black Butler where real, Ciel's house would probably meet the same fate sadly.

And about the pink, I assume Undertaker likes pink, ya know cuz the while bonnet thing that Elizabeth put on him, plus the dress he wore in that OVA from the first season. And of course, the death bookmark haha! So as such I had to put that in haha! There is a method to my madness!

Sorry for the ultra long author's note, but I felt I had to do a bit explaining. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	19. The Big Day

**The Big Day**

The next week was spent in a mixed flurry of grim reaper training, getting her wings as a new grim reaper including her new glasses (she agreed she would pick out her death scythe and start working on reaping souls after her honeymoon), practicing figure skating with Undertaker at night, also slight dancing lessons given by Sebastian at Ciel's townhouse, and sending out their invitations and in the case of Sebastian and Ciel, as they where her first friends in England, they where asked to be in the wedding. Sebastian was going to be Undertaker's Best Man while (y/n)'s mother was going to be (y/n)'s Matron of Honor. Sebastian and Undertaker laughed together when (y/n) told Ciel that he was to be the ring bearer. He of course protested but gave up when he didn't want to rouse a bridezilla. There where no bridesmaids as (y/n) didn't have any girl friends or sisters. But she didn't care, she was happy!

The last week (y/n) made sure their wedding cake and bouquet was all set, which they where perfect. Then they picked up their wedding made last minute reservations for a horse drawn carriage that (y/n) begged Undertaker to rent, and she stressed that the carriage had to be white not funeral black. He didn't mind though, anything for his Queen as long as it was possible.

The day before was a rush of getting last minute preparations such as picking up the pink rose petals that would line the aisle that she would walk down on the ice rink. The florist giggled when (y/n) walked in happy as can be.

"Pre-wedding jitters?" she asked.

"Yes! I'm so nervous but happy that its finally going to happen tomorrow!" (y/n) said dreamily.

"Well I wish you two luck! Undertaker has been a loyal customer and was growing worried about him when he never married. But now I see that he is happy with you and I have no doubt you'll keep him that way." she said as she handed (y/n) two baskets of the flower petals and her bridal bouquet and had (y/n) pay. "Now make sure to keep these refrigerated until an hour before the ceremony. Otherwise they'll wilt, and thats the last thing you want on your wedding day I'm sure."

"Thank you so much!" she said as she left.

The next thing she went to do before getting her hair and nails done at a salon near their condo was go to a lingerie store to get bridal lingerie to wear under her wedding dress.

There where so many to pick from when she was in there but she finally picked out a nice white corset with garter belt that would attach perfectly with her white stockings. The only thing that wasn't white was this unique black tossing garter that had a little silver skull on it. She thought it would be so cute!

After she was done shopping for the day she put the petals in the fridge and hid away the lingerie. Undertaker was thankfully not home so she pulled out two big suit cases and started packing them full of clothes for their surprised honeymoon. They'd be gone for two whole weeks to the place they where going and they where going to enjoy it! When she was done packing she put the suitcases back where they belonged and headed to the salon.

(Y/n) opted for a curled half up/half down type of hair style. It was easy to keep together, and should it fall apart, easy to redo in the morning. For her nails she went with a simple french nail only pastel pink on the tips. In the end she was so happy with how she looked and felt like a real Queen.

When (y/n) returned home Undertaker was there, along with her parents and both sets of grandparents. She hugged them all and in the case of her grandparents, properly introduced them to Undertaker. After all the introductions where done, they decided to practice the procession and after that was done. They all met up with Ciel and Sebastian to go out to dinner.

The next morning (y/n) woke up and stared up at the ceiling thinking that this was the last morning she was gonna wake up as an unmarried woman. She wasn't regretting anything, just in shock. She looked to her side and saw Undertaker was still sleeping. (Y/n) kept thinking as she looked at his relaxed expression, how he could still be sleeping on a day like this. Soon (y/n) heard a soft knocking on their bedroom door, it was her mother.

"Good morning (y/n). I decided to make you two breakfast in bed, since you know its a special day and all." her mother whispered as she made her way over to (y/n)'s side of the bed with a tray of food and drink.

Undertaker woke at the smell of the food and smiled at (y/n)'s mother.

"That was nice of you to do mommy." (y/n) said as her mom handed their plates of food.

"Make sure you eat all of it, you'll need your strength for the wedding and for later tonight!" she said winking at Undertaker and earning a deep red blush from her daughter.

"MOM!" she screamed, which made her mom laugh.

"Make me plenty of grandchildren!" she replied as she rushed out of the room and shut the door behind her leaving the soon-to-be husband and wife in an awkward silence.

(Y/n) ate in silence with the blush still evident on her face. After they where done they straightened up their room and took a soothing bath together.

An hour later they came down dressed and ready to head out to sign the official marriage license before the actual ceremony which was at 2pm which it was noon now. Undertaker took his bride and (y/n)'s mom to the court where Sebastian was waiting outside. They where going to sign as witnesses to their union.

There where quite a lot of couples waiting in line before them but since they where there early it was fine, as when the deed was done they had a half hour to spare which helped as they where going to get dressed at the skating rink.

When they arrived (y/n)'s mom shuffled her off to a separate room from Undertaker and Sebastian to help (y/n) get ready. The same happened to Undertaker. A half hour later (y/n)'s mom was nearly crying as she looked at her daughter in the beautiful wedding dress.

"Mom! You're going to make me cry and ruin my make up!" (y/n) said giggling.

Her mom wiped the tears away.

"Sorry, sorry! I just can't believe my little girl is getting married today! It feels as if you where born just yesterday and I said hello to you for the first time. Time flies so quickly." she said as she slipped into her dress quickly.

When they where both ready, her father knocked on the door and was shocked to see his baby in the wedding dress.

"We're ready for you now." he said, nearly crying himself.

When they left the room, Sebastian linked arms with (y/n)'s mother and while (y/n)'s dad linked up with her. Ciel was just in front of (y/n) who said she looked very pretty.

Soon the music started and Sebastian and (y/n)'s mom started skating down the aisle and then of course Ciel and then finally, everyone stood up, (y/n) and her father skated out.

(Y/n) had been practicing like crazy the whole two weeks before the wedding with Undertaker but it she was still a bit nervous and her father noticed that so he whispered to her to not to worry and that she got this. So instead of focusing on what might happen she looked ahead at Undertaker, who had on a ivory suit on, a stark contrast compared to what he wore on the day he proposed to her and of course the robes he normally wore, and he had his hair tied up in a pony tail with an ivory ribbon holding it up. The only thing that was the same was his nails, which she was happy about.

When (y/n) finally reached Undertaker and the officiant she smiled up at him from behind the veil as they repeated what needed to be said. While they where doing that she looked at all the people that came. Of course her family was there, his colleagues that she hadn't had the privilege of meeting yet and of course William.

Soon Ciel stepped up to them with the rings and Undertaker slipped the wedding ring onto her finger and then she did the same to him. After a few more words the officiant said to Undertaker that he may kiss his bride.

So Undertaker flipped the veil over her head and kissed her lovingly all the while clapping and cheering was heard all around her and next to her. She wiped away a few stray tears that threatened to come out. Sebastian then came up to them, muttered something and zoomed out of the ice skating rink with Ciel in tow.

(Y/n) and Undertaker skated back down the aisle and out of the building where the carriage was waiting and what seemed like hundreds of other shinigami outside throwing rice in the air. (Y/n) was laughing as she waved to the others as pictured where taken of them as the driver helped them into the carriage. As they where paraded though the London streets as the new married couple, cheers, waves and words of congratulations where spoken from strangers mouths.

(Y/n) certainly felt like royalty and snuggled into Undertaker's chest for warmth as they neared their condo, spotting Undertaker's car that was driven back home by her parents.

The building attendants held the doors and elevators open for them as they accented up the elevator to their home. And when Undertaker opened the door, the house had been transformed into a dreamy castle that was fit for a King and his Queen.

_**Author's Note:**_ So how was that? Super long I know, which is why I had to cut out the vow thing, not that I wanted to dwell into that too much anyways as I'll let you do that part in your imagination haha!

I'll see you next chapter though!


	20. A Party Fit for a King & Queen

**Party for a King & Queen**

_**Author's Note:**_ I just want to thank all the people who have kept reading up to this part. I didn't think my story would become this popular! I love seeing the amount of favorites and watches on Quotev and Fanfiction! On both sites I also read each and every review, they make me feel like writing when I see them so keep them coming please!

(Y/n) and Undertaker where shown around their house by (y/n)'s enthusiastic parents.

The kitchen where they had entered through had a chef and a waiter bustling about with tons of different food and drinks. Sebastian came up to them and said that he made sure that everything was set up and that's why he left as soon as the ceremony was over.

Next they walked into the living room to see that the Indian atmosphere was relatively maintained and people where lounging on the soft pillows off to the side as in the middle there was a temporary wooden dance floor set up with the DJ in one corner of the room playing various styles of music. Some people where even on the dance floor dancing. There was a table on the wall behind the big empty pillows where (y/n)'s father said they where to sit, where their presents, cards and hanging from the ceiling above the table was a banner that said "Congratulations to the Newly Weds".

After the people clapped at their arrival her parents showed them the dining room where their dining room table had been moved over a bit to accommodate the other table that had the food the chef was making on it. And of course the white 4-tiered wedding cake with pink piping, sugar flowers and a small fountain in the middle of second and third tier. The dining room table had pink table cloths over it and some really expensive dining set, which Ciel came up to them and said that was one of their presents. (Y/n) hugged and thanked him, making him blush a bit, not wanting to be embarrassed. Each chair had a pink bow and ribbons on the back but the most elaborate bows where on the chairs of the bride and groom right in the middle of the table.

"Wow this place is so beautiful! You guys and Sebastian did a really good job! How did you afford a professional chef, the waiter and the DJ?" (y/n) asked as she hugged all three.

"Well we had to break into our savings but it was worth it for my little princess...well queen!" her dad said.

After the couple thanked them all, they went to the living room and went to each group of the people lounging around on the floors and thanked them personally for coming. They said they were all happy to be there. Undertaker introduced her to some of his old colleagues and so did William. Will introduced her to some other grim reapers that she might come across while working in one group including one who had black and blond hair.

The man got up from his seat to shake (y/n)'s hand and kiss the top.

"Hello, Mrs. Undertaker, it is nice to finally meet you. My name is Ronald." the man said to her.

"Hi Ronald, you can just call me (y/n). I can't wait to work with all of you! Should be fun." she replied enthusiastically.

Undertaker said he would check how long it would be until dinner was ready and that he would be back soon. So while he did that (y/n) sat down with Ronald and the rest of the group and they talked to her about their jobs and gave her tips on what to do out in the field. Soon they were talking about what they like to do outside of the job and it was starting to feel like they were old friends, especially Ron.

When Undertaker came back, he told her that dinner would be ready in about 15 minutes and said that it would be enough time to do their first dance together. (Y/n) nodded happily as Undertaker walked over to the DJ and told him what song they where going to dance to. The DJ then made the announcement and the people dancing on the floor got off as everyone stood up and gathered around the dance floor just as the song Mirrors by Justin Timberlake started playing. Undertaker helped (y/n) up from the pillow and they walked to the middle then started dancing. (Y/n) was so nervous as everyone was staring at them and Undertaker could feel the nervousness radiating off of her so he lead her and she followed flawlessly. He saw (y/n)'s mom crying, her dad trying to hold back the tears as they looked on at their daughter. Undertaker smiled at them as they danced around until the song ended. (Y/n) just held onto him as the room spun around her. Everyone clapped as a new song came on.

(Y/n) looked up at Undertaker and smiled as she said, "I was so nervous. I hope it wasn't noticeable."

He just shook his head no. "It wouldn't matter, none of them can dance half as good as you." he said while stroking her hand gently.

"I'll have to thank Sebastian for the extra lessons later. He didn't have to do that as it wasn't an order from Ciel." she giggled. "You know, for a demon, he's really nice. Same goes for Ciel. They have become my most treasured friends since I came to London. And its even weirder now because according to Will, we are supposed to hate demons. But I love those two."

"Well that because your a special case (y/n), you have the power to make anyone be your friend as long as they want to take the time to get to know you." he said sweetly as he pecked her just as the waiter rung the dinner bell to say that dinner was ready.

Everyone followed after Undertaker and (y/n) and the guests also sat after they had as the waiter came around to serve the champagne. They all lifted their glasses as Undertaker stood up to make a toast.

"I want to thank all of you for coming to our wedding and the reception. I know that I haven't always been the nicest person to all of you but I am glad you can at least put the past behind you as (y/n) and myself make a new journey into this life. I am glad she changed me, still is, for the better. And I hope she will leave you all with a sweet impact in your hearts as she has done to mine. To (y/n)!" He said.

"To (y/n)!" the guests all cheered back.

(Y/n) was in tears now. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her. Undertaker noticed her tears running down her cheeks as the waiter was starting to serve the food. He took a napkin and dabbed at her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I made you cry darling."

"No, its okay. It just made me so happy because that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I am so glad to have met you." she said as she wiped her tears and stood up to make her own toast.

"One more toast before we all indulge in this wonderful food, I promise. But I just wanted to give my thanks to everyone who came out today to celebrate our union too. Since I met Undertaker, my life has changed so much. I went from being an outcast, to someone who is accepted by so many people. Already in the few months I have worked with Undertaker I have made the most precious of friends, Sebastian, Ciel, William and of course my new husband Undertaker." she said as she tugged at his pony tail playfully. "If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here anymore. So I just wanted to thank them and tell them I love them so much!"

She then walked over to each of them and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The whole table clapped and then ate their food. Before (y/n) ate she personally made a plate of food for the DJ, the chef and the waiter who were still working and thanked them for their hard work. They congratulated her as she returned to eat her dinner.

After they were done they returned to the living room where (y/n)'s father brought in her chair from the dining room, put it in the middle of the dance floor and had (y/n) sit in it. The DJ then announced it was time for the garter tossing game and that any bachelors who wanted to play had to gather around Undertaker as soon as he got the garter off of (y/n)'s leg with his teeth blindfolded.

(Y/n) giggled as the men, including Sebastian and a rather embarrassed and timid Ciel gathered in front of them. (Y/n)'s dad then tied a black blindfold around Undertakers eyes and then backed away to the side as Undertaker crouched down and grabbed one of (y/n)'s smooth legs. (Y/n) struggled to not laugh because his nails where grazing her skin and it was tickling her.

After a few seconds of searching on her left leg and found nothing he searched the right and found it. Undertaker grabbed it as gently as he could, trying so hard not to accidentally bite her thigh. He slid it down her feet, as he was doing so the little silver skull charm knocking against his chin making him wonder what was so cold. Everyone clapped, including (y/n), as he emerged from under her dress with the black garter. He untied the blindfold and was surprised to find that the garter wasn't the traditional white but black with a little silver skull adorning it.

'So that's what was so cold.' he thought as her held it. He saw (y/n) wink at him.

Undertaker smiled at the single men and showed it off. "Isn't my bride cute! She got this garter just for me! Maybe I should keep it? Or should I just give it away like I'm supposed to?" he teased.

(Y/n) laughed. "Just give it to them! They might start a fight." she said while still giggling.

Undertaker nodded, turned his back to them and threw it into the air. (Y/n) and Undertaker expected Sebastian to get it but nope it was Ciel! Everyone was silent for a minute then bursts of cheer, even from the grim reapers!

"Well it seems as if Ciel has one, as the tradition states, he will be the first one to marry!" Undertaker announced.

Ciel just stood there dumbfounded.

"I don't even know who to marry. There aren't even any good looking demon girls in the demon realm." he said to no one particular but Sebastian heard him.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find that perfect girl just as Undertaker did. After all he did, and you know how crazy he is." he said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Undertaker said to Sebastian, his eyes flashing that highlighter yellow/green from behind his bangs.

After that little game the guests went back to dancing or chatting. As that was being done, she saw the waiter cleaning up the kitchen and she went to help. Her mom stopped her and said that she would help and to go enjoy her wedding. So she returned to the dance floor and danced with her dad, then Ciel took over, then William, Sebastian was next, and then surprisingly Ron.

After about an hour of dancing she sat down on her pillow and leaned against Undertaker.

"Tired?" he asked.

"No, more so hot now." she replied.

"Well please last a little longer as we have to open at least some of the presents and then we can end our reception with a little something special." he said winking at her, which made (y/n) blush and look down.

Thankfully another person wanted to talk to Undertaker so he was engaged in conversation. When that person left she asked if he would like to cut the cake now. He nodded and (y/n) announced that she and Undertaker were going to cut the cake.

They cut into the bottom layer together and put it on each their plates. The cake was made of white butter cream frosting on the outside while on the inside it was red velvet with a cookies n' cream chocolate filling. Then the waiter took over and started cutting the cake and putting it on plates. She took a bite out of the cake and felt like she was in heaven. It melted right onto her tongue. As she was eating her piece she thought of something. She stuck her finger in the white frosting and quickly wiped it off on Undertaker's nose. Everyone laughed, including the waiter. In the middle of (y/n)'s laughing, Undertaker put some on her nose.

"Hey!" she said while everyone was laughing even harder.

"Hey what? You started it." he replied cleverly.

"Ha ha very funny." she said as she wiped the frosting off her nose and licked it. Then she asked for another piece of her cake and went to the table to eat it. Everyone seemed to like the cake too because it wasn't long before they where on the last tier were all the sugar flowers where. But (y/n)'s mom told the guests that the last tier was to be saved for the bride and groom for later. After which she took it, covered it and put it in the fridge.

When that was done (y/n) went to the present table and picked up a present. When she was about to open it, Sebastian stopped her.

"Whoa, this present isn't to be opened in front of the public. I'll put this in your bedroom (y/n)." he told her, grabbing it from her hands.

She was about to reach for another one when her mom grabbed it.

"Neither is this one. I'll just follow Sebastian." she said giggling.

'Oh boy, I wonder what they got us.' (y/n) thought to herself as she grabbed a present off the table for a third time. She hesitated as she ripped it, expecting to be stopped, but when she wasn't she continued.

It was a box of the finest silverware and a cookbook he wrote and of course it was from Sebastian. The next was one from her grandparents and it was a picture album where they could put all the pictured from the wedding in. Her other grandparents gave her a present consisting of a 3-hour long couples spa day certificate that gave a massage, facial and a body wrap. Ciel's was in a big bag that had a tin filled with a variety of English tea's, a smaller version of Undertaker's hat for (y/n) which she put on her head immediately and his and her 100% silk bath robes. Will's was a nice comforter set for when they wanted to change the look of their bed room. The gifts the other guests had gotten where gift cards and various other trinkets or even candy.

When all presents where opened, she thanked everyone for coming and for the fun she had. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 10pm. If they didn't go to bed soon, they might be arriving at their honeymoon vacation later than expected.

When all the guests where gone she thanked all three workers and escorted them out. When she came back her mom and dad were putting the opened presents onto the table neatly while throwing out the wrappings. Sebastian was in the next room putting the table back in its original position and taking the ribbons off the chairs and the table cloth. She wanted to help but no one would let her so she just stood there awkwardly until they where done. Sebastian was putting Ciel's coat on him when he spoke.

"We know what happens after a wedding, so I have opened up my townhouse to your family. We'll take them to the airport tomorrow too, so you don't have to worry about that." Ciel said to (y/n).

"Thank you." she whispers back.

"Oh and your house is very nice."

"Undertaker picked it out." she explained. "He wants it big enough because he wants to have a lot of children."

"Well have fun breeding like rabbits!" said Sebastian.

(Y/n) blushed and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Seems like Mrs. (y/n) has a pretty hard right!" Sebastian said while rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"Yes, you deserved that Sebastian." Ciel said chuckling as (y/n) kissed her family goodbye and to have a safe trip home.

When they where gone she shut off all the lights and headed up to their room. But when she got up there it was so quiet and there was a faint light coming from the bedroom. When she opened the door, her mouth dropped at what she found. All around the room, there where candles flickering, the curtains on the windows were drawn shut to make it seem darker, soft music was playing and Undertaker was on the bed stark naked, his clothes draped over the back of the black chase lounge near the window, with red rose petal under him.

"Say goodbye to your virginity because this is the last night you'll ever have it!" he said with a slight evil tone to it, smiling at her.

(Y/n) gulped, maybe they'll be starting their honeymoon early as it was going to be a very strenuous night.

_**Author's Note:**_ How was that? I NEED reviews! I live off reviews! Haha I sound like a crazy person. Anyways I was going back and forth with the wedding dance song. It was either going to be Mirrors, Not a Bad Thing both by Justin Timberlake or As Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys. In the end I finally picked Mirrors cuz it just screams reader & Unny! If you have never heard Mirrors just look it up on Youtube. I'm sure you'll love it!

See ya!


	21. Precious Time Together

_**Author's Note:**_ Surprise! WARNING lemon time! Probably angered some minors on when I switched the rating to M instead of T. But I didn't wanna scar them. If they find this and read it and still get scarred, thats on them. Anyways, the lemon was graciously written by vxnityprince, so please go check out their wonderful stories and thank them! You can find them here: u/3418588/

**Precious Time Together**

(Y/n) was nervous now. She knew this was coming, but she didn't really expect it so soon. Though she did have to admit, they way Undertaker had set up the room was very romantic. She wanted to walk over to him, but it seemed her legs were locked in place. And the look he was giving her wasn't helping to rid her of the butterflies in her stomach. She watched silently as he stood up, seeming unaffected by his lack of clothes, and approached her.

"H-hello," (Y/n) stuttered, attempting to look anywhere but down. Their eyes met and she then noticed the soft smirk on his face.

"There is no need to be nervous, (y/n). I promise to make your first time as enjoyable as possible."

His hands rose to caress her face, and she responded by closing her eyes and sighing. "Okay," her eyes opened again and she gazed into his bright green ones. "I trust you."

That seemed to be what he was waiting for, because after the words escaped her lips, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his body and she just barely noticed him slowly slipping off her dress. It didn't take long for the fabric to pool on the ground. Undertaker broke the kiss and leaned back to take in what she was wearing. (Y/n) felt her cheeks heating up as he chuckled, "It must have been interesting trying to decide what to wear." He then glanced back up, looking behind her. "Perhaps we should close the door, eh? Wouldn't want any interruptions..."

Closing the door and locking it, he gently guided her to the bed. Some of the rose petals were still scattered randomly and the candles looked like they had been burning for a short while. (Y/n) wondered how long it took him to set this up. "It really looks wonderful in here," she commented absently, sitting down beside him. In the time she had been admiring the room, he had walked back around the bed and was partially lying down, using his elbows for support. The girl shifted her gaze back to her soon-to-be lover and upon seeing the devious smile stretching across his face, she blushed. (Y/n) wasn't completely sure what to do next, but she didn't want to let him do everything by himself. Carefully positioning herself so that she was straddling him, she leaned down using one arm to support her weight, and kissed him softly. She felt him grin even wider at her sudden boldness, and confidence immediately filled her. She figured she was doing something right, since he hadn't tried to correct her yet. She used her free hand to lightly caress his jaw, dragging it down so that it was resting on his strong chest. His hand that was previously holding her by her hips rose to undo her fancy bra. The task proved to be of no difficulty as he had already begun to mess with her panties. He realized it would be hard to get them off in their current position, so he rolled them over to where he was on top.

Looking down at her, he saw the alluring look she was giving him. The fact that she probably didn't even realize how she was looking at him amused Undertaker to no end. He began to pepper light kisses across her neck and collarbone, mostly to distract her from the wandering hand currently drifting down her stomach. He heard her breath quicken as he rubbed her through the thin fabric. (Y/n) gripped his sides, and her nails made faint lines in his bare skin. A quiet whimper escaped her when his finger ran over a particular spot, and he certainly didn't fail to notice. Just as she felt a warmth start to build up inside, he stopped and held the sides of her panties between two fingers. It took (Y/n) a moment to understand what he wanted, and once she did she lifted her hips so he could remove the rest of her underwear.

The butterflies in her stomach never left, and she was aware of it now more than ever. He noticed the faint hesitance in her eyes and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Stop worrying so much, you're going to get wrinkles," he joked, trying to lighten her up a bit. (Y/n) frowned at him, and he laughed in response.

Light kisses were spread across her upper body, and she moaned at the sensations he was bringing her. It was strange what his touch could do to her. Leaning up, she kissed him as passionately as she felt she could. "Please… I don't think I can wait any longer."

He grinned, his eyes lit up with emotion. "Impatient, are we?" he gripped her hips and positioned himself with ease. "As you wish, my love."

The first few thrusts felt funny, in a weird sort of way. It was vaguely uncomfortable, but the way he rolled his hips and changed his angle ever so slightly brought her feelings that she had never felt before. It wasn't like anything she had imagined before, but it exceeded whatever expectations she may have had. The last few thrusts before she climaxed were rough and uneven in tempo, but dear god those last several seconds seemed to last hours. Hours of such intense pleasure, that it was almost painful. It was better than anything she could have hoped for.

After they both had calmed down, they held each other close. She sighed heavily as his bony fingers ran calmingly through her hair. As she was drifting off to sleep, she heard him speak.

"I hope you aren't too tired, because that was just the beginning."

The next morning (y/n) woke up to sunlight trying to come through the curtains, the candles all died down during the night while the music still played. Events from the night before came rushing back to her mind and she sighed contented as she played with a lock of Undertaker's hair in one hand while tracing his neck scar gently making him wake up.

"Hey! That tickles!" he laughed grabbing her hand.

"Opps sorry." she apologized. "Well we better get ready and clean up so we can leave for our honeymoon."

"What are you talking about? We don't have enough money to do that yet."

"Yes we do, I've been saving tons of money! We're going to two awesome places I'm sure you'll love!" she explained.

She then got off of him and nearly fell if not for Undertaker's quick thinking as he caught her. She was so sore from last nights activities.

"Looks like I went a little overboard. How about you take a soothing bath and some pain meds so you'll be able to walk while I clean up the room?" he said as he went to fill the tub with hot water and bubbles.

He helped her in the tub and while she bathed, he took off all the bed sheets and pillows and threw them in the washing machine, then put on the new bed set that Will had gotten them. He opened the curtains to see the city was already bustling around as it was Valentine's Day. He still had time so he made breakfast, which was heart shaped pancakes with strawberries on top, just in time as (y/n) came out of the bathroom.

"Happy Valentine's Day my queen!" he said to her sweetly.

"Aww! You're so good to me Adrian!" she kissed him as he went and got in the shower while (y/n) ate her breakfast and got dressed.

When everything was cleaned and both where dressed, (y/n) took out the suitcases in the closet and held Undertaker's hand as she opened a portal and walked through.

_**Author's Note:**_Where do you think they're going for their honeymoon? Its two places! Try and guess and give me your guesses in your reviews!


	22. Skull & Bones

**Skull & Bones**

The couple emerged from the portal in an alleyway so humans wouldn't get suspicious about two people suddenly appearing in the street. (Y/n) could already see tourists walking about in the busy street nearby. Undertaker looked at them and smiled.  
>"You know, we could easily scare those humans! It would be hilarious!" Undertaker said as he giggled as he neared the end of the alley.<br>(Y/n) was looking in her pocket for something and was half listening and when she looked up she panicked and grabbed him just before he was going to scare an unsuspecting child.  
>"I know you want to, I do too, Adrian but not yet. I don't want you to find out where we are! I want to keep it as my own surprise!" (yn) said as she suddenly put his blindfold over his own eyes. "It's my turn!"  
>(Yn) then put a suitcase in his hands to roll while she took the other and they both held their free hands. Undertaker remained quiet as she guided him through the street and when they got to the hotel she guided him up the stairs perfectly, though the suitcases where another story. (Y/n) had to get hotel staff to help her, even though Undertaker said he could do it, she didn't want him to peek. When they got to their honeymoon suite, (y/n) took off the blindfold.  
>"Wow this hotel room is nice, but I am sure this isn't what you wanted to show me, is it?" he asked while looking around.<br>"No it's not. I just needed to drop off our luggage before we go out so I can show you the real reason why I wanted to come here." she said packing a small bag with snacks and water, plus money.  
>When she was done they left the room and went to the hotel desk to ask the person to call a taxi for them. A few minutes later their taxi was outside waiting for them and took them to the place (yn) whispered to the guy, in the next town over.  
>About twenty minutes later they came to a stop in front of a church. (Yn) paid the fare and got out super excited. She grabbed Undertaker's hand and ran up the church steps. Inside it was beautiful but it is what is the basement that is so interesting. They followed a other tourists down a small staircase. As they got closer to the bottom all she heard was ooohs and ahhs, so she got more excited until she saw a gigantic chandelier made entirely out of human skulls and bones! The detail of everything in the basement was amazing!  
>"This is what I wanted to show you! We are in the Sedlec Ossuary, in the Czech Republic!" she said to Undertaker hugging him. He just smiled happily.<br>"Actually I've been here already." he said matter-of -factly.  
>"What?" (Yn) replied back shocked.  
>"Well I had heard rumors about a woodcarver putting together an ossuary made entirely of bones. So naturally I wanted to investigate. It was rather interesting to see the man choose which bones to use for what." he explained as he looked up at the massive bone chandelier.<br>"Aww man, I wanted to take you to a place you had never seen for our honeymoon. Something amazing." she said looking down at her feet in dismay.  
>But Undertaker lifted her chin up with his finger.<br>"Well considering I am about 1600 years old, I have seen things all over the world, so the amount of places I have not seen are slim pickings. But even the places I have seen already would be even more enjoyable with you. Maybe I should take you to a few places I have been to that I know you'll enjoy this week." he said while taking her hand to bring her back upstairs and outside.  
>"Since we can just teleport to get where we need to go I'll take you to different places all over Europe. We'll come back here for sleeping." he explained as he took her behind a big tree.<br>"Okay but at the end of the week we need to come back because there is another place I want to take you." He just nodded as he lead her through the portal.  
>When they emerged they found themselves down an empty narrow cobble stoned street. When they walked along the street and to a river, (yn) knew exactly where she was! As there where gondola's with other couples in the boats meandering down the river.  
>"Can you guess where I have taken you my queen?" he asked nuzzling her neck for an answer.<br>"Yes, Venice! I have dreamed of coming here ever since I was little! I have heard that a little bit each year, the city is sinking. Is that true?"  
>"Uh huh, some buildings of people I knew centuries ago are halfway submerged by now, when at the time I visited them last, their houses were about five feet above the water level." he answered.<br>"Wow! That's crazy!" she said amazed while they walked to the main street where throngs of tourists walked about left and right.  
>That entire day (yn) and Undertaker walked about exploring, even going to the other islands around Venice, talked with some locals, then took a tour of a museum and ate some hardy Italian food for dinner. At night he took her on a romantic gondola ride around Venice, complete with wine and chocolate dipped strawberries. By the time they teleported back to their hotel in the Czech Republic, they where exhausted and fell asleep.  
>The next morning they ate breakfast at the restaurant in the hotel and wandered around the town looking at all the quaint little shops. That afternoon Undertaker took her to Paris where they went to the top of the Eiffel Tower to see the whole city, and to the catacombs under the city. It was scary and dark. She clung to Undertaker like glue there because unlike the ossuary it wasn't lighted good, so it made her nervous. Undertaker just giggled more and more as she pouted.<br>"And to think you work with the dead hahahah!" he laughed out loud frightening a few other tourists in the process.  
>(Yn) stuck her tongue out at him as they finished up looking at the catacombs once Undertaker deemed (y/n) had enough.  
>As they where shopping around for stuff to buy (yn) noticed something. Everyone was speaking English, which was weird because she knew she was in a country with another language, she noticed it back in Italy and in the Czech Republic but it didn't cross her mind until now.  
>"Hey Adrian, how come everyone is speaking in English?" she asked, "I thought the main language here is French."<br>"That's because shinigami's understand any language as the language they where born with. You can also speak any language too without even thinking about it. Every shiniami has this ability, it is one of many others." he said explained proudly.  
>"Soooo what language do you hear me speak in?" she asked.<br>"English. It's the language I was born with as a shinigami." he replied.  
>(Yn) nodded in understanding as she took in all the new information on this new ability. They looked around a bit more and (y/n) bought new perfumes and clothes. When it started to get dark they ducked down an alleyway and went back to the hotel, ate dinner, and participated in certain activities again before passing out.  
>The rest of the week Undertaker took her to see Pompeii where he said he reaped a good number of souls on the day it became a ruin. Then after that they went back to the hotel to have (yn) get in her bathing suit as was advised by Undertaker (he himself in swim trunks) before he warned her that she would get wet and to not panic as shinigami's can swim really well and could breathe underwater. She nodded as he pulled her through the portal and immediately she was immersed in water. (y/n) felt herself being guided through the water until Undertaker told her to open her eyes, which she was astonished to find that he was talking perfectly to her as if they where above the water. But that was nothing compared to what she saw, old ruins of an ancient city below her.  
>"Is this Atlantis?" she asked him.<br>"Yes it is. The older reaper who trained me when I was just an amateur reaped the souls of the people who once lived here. All of them. He showed me this place when he was done training me." he said to her.  
>"All of them? That's amazing!"<br>"Would you like to take a closer look?"  
>She nodded as he swam down ahead, she followed after him until they where in what was once the town square. She tried to imagine what it was like to live here when it wasn't sunken into the sea. (Yn) imagined that there where people bustling around the watery streets instead of fish. It was sad to see that this great civilization is now in a crumbling heap at the bottom of the ocean.  
>"So where was Atlantis?"<br>"It was once on the island of Santorini, but just like Pompeii, there was a devastating volcanic eruption and because of that it sank and was destroyed."  
>"Aww, that's too bad." she said as she picked up a piece of an old broken vase. She kept it close as she was going to keep it somewhere safe. "I suppose I'll have to keep this place a secret huh?"<br>"From humans, yes, but grim reapers all know what happened."  
>"So is this older reaper still around so I can ask him questions as to what happened that day?" she asked him, she loved learning about stuff like this.<br>"No he's dead, another rival reaper killed him with his death scythe." Undertaker explained as he looked down, remembering his mentor that trained him to be so great.  
>(Yn) saw that and felt sorry that she asked. So she tried getting his mind off of the subject.  
>"Well thanks for bringing me here though! I loved it. And the way I can breathe and talk under the water makes me feel like a mermaid!" she smiled as she swam in circles around him happily. Undertaker laughed as he opened a portal back to the hotel where they came out soaking wet. Thank God that Undertaker thought to teleport them straight into the shower, otherwise all that sea water would have ended up on the floor instead of in the tub and down the drain.<br>They then took a shower together and got all the sea water off of them and got ready for dinner and then after to pack up because as soon as the sun rose tomorrow, they'd be off to the place they where going to spend in their last week of their honeymoon.  
>Their last dinner was a romantic candle lit dinner in a charming little café in the town and had a taste at the local food. Which was really good. They went to bed happy and with full stomachs!<br>The next morning Undertaker woke up to (y/n) hopping up and down excitedly trying to wake him up.  
>"Come on! We gotta go!" she said as pushed some clothes into his arms. He noticed that she was already dressed and had sneakers on. He also noticed she had sunglasses on and a tank top with shorts and her bikini on under that. He took a hint at her clothes and guessed that they where going somewhere hot, so he rummaged through his suitcase and found that she had packed some hot weather clothes for him. He put them on, put his hair up in a high pony tail and put on sandals.<br>When they went down to the lobby, they where getting the weirdest looks from people when they dropped the keys off at the desk and left walking down the cold street like it wasn't winter.  
>(Yn) opened a portal and ran through, Undertaker running to keep up before the portal closed.  
>When he emerged, he was met with an intense heat amongst palm trees and green grass, a boardwalk filled with shops and tons of people where walking and running along it, and two other big buildings along the shores of a lake.<br>Undertaker wondered where they where and was looking for (y/n), she was humming along happily as she walked quickly toward the buildings across the lake, completely unaware that Undertaker was delayed in following her. He ran to catch up to her as she went into the cooler building.

_**Author's Note:**_ So how did you like this chapter? It took a long time cuz I had to write a friggen scholarship essay and didn't want to distract myself until that was done. Anyways, can you guess where they are now? Hint: it's a another place I have never been, but a place where everyone has been!


	23. The Happiest Place on Earth

**The Happiest Place on Earth**

_**Author's Note:**_ Yup it's Disney World! I always imagined Undertaker would probably enjoy this place, yet he's probably never been! And nope, I have never been to Disney World *cries* I wanna go soooooo badly! Forgive me if things don't sound right.

Anyways…onto the story.

They went up to the hotel's front desk and got the keys to their 1-bedroom hotel room. When they arrived at their hotel room (y/n) took off her clothes and put a light shirt over her pink and black polka-dotted bikini. She put on some sunscreen over her skin too. It took every fiber of his being to not jump him wife then and there. She was so beautiful. Lastly she got out her sunglasses and put them on.

After standing there in shock at her beauty, Undertaker took his shirt off sexily and then dropped his shorts where he left (y/n) in shock this time. He was wearing black speedos. (Y/n) blushed as she looked.

"Oh no Adrian, you can't where that here! There are kids here! How did I miss that?!" she said embarrassed when he turned around for a second as he grabbed the sunscreen bottle giving her a full view of his butt. "You have to wear something else."

"But this is all I packed." he said a little disappointed.

"Alright stay here, and don't you dare go to the windows or balcony!" she said as she turned on the TV so he could watch something while she went to the Beach Club store to buy him a couple pairs of swim trunks.

Undertaker nodded, crossed his arms and pouted. (Y/n) just shook her head and giggled a little as she shut the door and quickly walked down the hallway to the stairs.

When she was done shopping a few minutes later she came out with a bag filled with a few things, not just the trunks, which one was red with Mickey head silhouettes, that would get her laughing to see him in that. The other one was baby blue with simple designs. (Y/n) also talked to a person at the front desk to tell them something and then she head back up to the room.

Undertaker laughed when she took out his two new swim trunks when (y/n) returned, especially at the Mickey Mouse one! He smiled as he took off the speedos and put on that one.

"You look good in them!" she said a little surprised.

"Yeah I like them!" Undertaker said smiling.

"Also look what I got!" she said as she dumped the rest of the bags contents on the king size bed.

It was a bridal Mickey hat for her and a regular Mickey hat for Undertaker. She had considered getting the groom hat for him, but she hated the look of the hat, so she opted for a normal one.

"Sorry, but I thought the groom hat was ugly." she said as she put his hat on his head. It made her laugh to see mouse ears on him.

"Not to worry about my dear, what you picked out is fine." he said as he put (y/n)'s on her head.

"We'll wear these tomorrow when we go to the parks." she said as she took both hats off and put them on the dresser. "Come on, lets go to the pool! It'll be nice and cool." Undertaker nodded and followed her.

About and hour and a half later, tired from swimming and splashing around teasing each other, they returned to wash up and to take a nap. Undertaker opened the door and was astonished to see what was inside.

The room was decorated with congratulations on their marriage. On the bed was a Mickey and Minnie bride and groom plush dolls. And on the dresser next to their hats was a basket filled with chocolates, two 'Just Married' pins, special glasses and a bottle of red wine. All complete with a nice golden bow.

Undertaker was truly surprised and happy at the same time and to show it, he picked up (y/n) and twirled her in the air before kissing her. (Y/n) smiled.

"I'm so glad you like it! Well, we'll check out the stuff later, for now though I think we need a bath! We smell like chlorine! I hate that smell." she said. He nodded as they both went in the bathroom and got in the tub when it was full. When they got out they where exhausted and (y/n) grabbed the Mickey and Minnie plush as Undertaker grabbed her and they watched TV before they dozed off and fell asleep.

When they awoke three hours later they had gotten dressed. It was sunset and as they waited for their dinner reservations at Beaches and Cream, they people watched and spotted a few other newlyweds celebrating their honeymoon here too. Soon they where called in though and ate good food, and at the end they shared a Mickey pants Sunday. They left happy and full. Not wanting to end the night too early, they caught a bus to Disney Springs and caught a show at La Nouba. They enjoyed the show and (y/n) giggled as Undertaker was saying he could do all the tricks they acrobats did in the show. She just shook her head and kept walking around the shopping area. Only when they where done browsing the many shops and riding the balloon ride that they returned to the resort. They decided to go to sleep so that they could be rested for their first park day, which was bound to be hectic.

The next morning (y/n ) woke up around 6am and woke Undertaker up. As soon as they where dressed they went to the club room and ate breakfast before going to the bus stop to catch the bus to Magic Kingdom. As they where waiting for the bus, and while waiting in line through park security, they where getting congratulations and well wishes from pure strangers and cast members alike. They just thanked people. They took tons of pictures in front of he castle, in front of the founders statue, even playing around the Cinderella fountain! Soon they got on a few of the popular rides, as it was still early and not a whole ton of people where in line yet like Big Thunder Mountain, which got both their hearts pumping, then Space Mountain, then they went a bit tamer, just a bit, Splash Mountain. When they where done they went to other tame rides like Peter Pan's Flight, Haunted Mansion and even the Dumbo ride! By the time the more serious crowds it was nearly lunch time and they went to The Crystal Palace where they ate a lot of food.

After lunch they walked around and took pictures with some characters, even the princesses they met wished her a happily ever after with her prince charming. Though Gaston, not so much. He teased them and tried to steal (y/n) away from Undertaker, so being the good sport that he is, he challenged him to a weight lifting contest, which of course he won, which shocked some spectators and Gaston himself! After taking a few more pictures they rode some of the more unpopular rides, it was nearly night but wasn't time for the fireworks so they went into a store and bought a few postcards to send to her friends and family, and she couldn't help herself, she bought a cute medium Minnie Mouse Tsum Tsum plush and a few of the tiny ones like Marie. Undertaker bought a couple things for the kid's play room, like pictures to hang on the wall and toys. He was excited for the many children they where sure to have, (y/n) could feel it radiating off him. When they where done, they looked at the time and it was just about time for the Wishes fireworks.

They found a nice place to sit that wasn't too crowded and held each other in their arms as they watched the fireworks. They were absolutely beautiful and the wish she made was that she would remember this night forever. To top it all off, when they finally returned to their hotel and where in the lobby, a cast member came up to them and gave them a voucher for a free couples massage at the spa at the Grand Floridian. Both thanked the kind cast member and happily went up to the club room to have some tea and cakes before sitting in the chairs on the balcony until about midnight when they retired.

The next morning Undertaker was the first to get up. He got dressed quietly and went to get breakfast. He returned fifteen minutes later with a tray full of food. He had Mickey waffles, some orange juice and milk with her favorite cereal and his favorite cereal of course and some scrambled eggs with bacon. He picked up her plate and put it under her nose so she could smell the food.

(Y/n) fluttered her eyes and woke up to the wonderful smell. She smiled at Undertaker sleepily.

"Good morning my queen! How was your sleep?" he asked as he ate a piece of bacon.

"Oh it was great! I feel well rested." (y/n) replied as she stretched, yawned and began to eat her food.

"So where are we going today?"

"I was thinking of going to Animal Kingdom first, then come here for a nap at lunch then go to Hollywood Studios tonight. I had heard that both these parks are half day parks." she thought.

"Sounds good to me! Any day I spend with you is wonderful."

"Aww thanks!"

An hour later they were in Animal Kingdom where they went on a safari ride and saw the animals. They skipped the jungle river ride, as it was still a bit cold in the morning. They where crazy enough to ride Expedition Everest, which scared (y/n) senseless. It made Undertaker laugh when they got off, but held her protectively, saying that he wouldn't let the yeti get to her in a million years. They saw Festival of the Lion King and when it was starting to get hot they then got on Kali River Rapids which they got a little bit wet, well more-so soaked haha! After they were done they went back to their hotel to dry off and get a nap in before their next park.

A few hours later they went to Hollywood Studios and rode Rockin' Rollercoaster, which the speed caught Undertaker a little off guard. But when they got off (y/n) had a laugh attack cuz he didn't have the sense to put his hair in a pony tail, so his hair was a complete mess! As punishment he dragged her onto Tower of Terror (after he put his hair in a ponytail of course) which she screamed her head off when they dropped. They had a little competition on the Toy Story Mania ride to see who can get a higher score. (Y/n) won that of course. Now he owed her another of his amazing massages that night. They stopped to eat a Mickey Mouse pretzel before checking out other rides. Undertaker and (y/n) decided to eat dinner at the 50's Prime Time Café which the waitresses scolded (y/n) for putting her elbows on the table. It was all in good fun though. They ended that day by watching Fantasmic. When they got to the resort they decided to go watch the movie they where playing for the kids on the lawn. (Y/n) eventually fell asleep in the grass and at the end he picked her up and carried her to their room as she snuggled into his chest. People opened the doors for him and when they got to their room tucked her in bed. He himself staying up a little longer before joining his wife in dreamland.

The next day they had slept in, it was going to be a rest day. When they got up they took a swim in the pool again and then ate at the hotel's cafeteria for lunch. Then by Undertaker's suggestion, they resort hopped to see which hotel's he wanted to stay in when they brought their future kids here. (Y/n) was glad she brought him here. With his happy and childish personality, this place was perfect! He fit right in! As they where going to the deluxe resorts near Magic Kingdom, Undertaker was listing the resorts he wanted to go back to.

"I think our future kids would love All-Stars Movies and Art of Animation! And I really loved the retro theme of Pop Century! And actually the 50's is my favorite decade!" he said to (y/n).

"Really? I did not know that. I always loved the 80's because of the crazy neon colors! Anyways what other resorts did you like? I loved Port Orleans French Quarter because of the romantic atmosphere!"

"Yes that is a good one too. I love the resort across from ours, The Boardwalk, and Animal Kingdom Lodge because it looks really exotic! I wonder how I will like the resorts we'll visit now." he finished saying as the bus rolled up to the Contemporary resort.

They walked in and peeked into The Wave restaurant, wondered over to Bay Lake Tower, saw the monorail zip right above them as they where browsing the gift shop. (Y/n) got excited when she realized that Chef Mickey's was a character dining restaurant.

"Adrian, we have to eat here tonight!" she demanded excitedly.

He smiled and nodded.

They went all the way up to the California Grill and peeked in there noted that they wanted to eat there one day too. Lastly they took a picture of the mural before going to the Grand Floridian resort via monorail.

As soon as they got off there, Undertaker's smiled went to a frown. (Y/n) noticed this and wondered why he was so upset.

"What's got you so upset?" she asked a little worried.

"Oh nothing, it's just this place reminds me of Queen Victoria and her era. I did not like her." he explained.

(Y/n) bonked her head. 'How can I be so stupid! I should have avoided this one.' she thought silently. "Well lets just use this voucher for the free couples massage and get out of here."

He nodded and followed her to the spa. They found it and showed the voucher to the lady at the desk who smiled and told them to follow her to the dressing room. The lady gave them both soft and fuzzy robes. And when they were all set the lady returned and brought them to the room where she lit some incense and played some music. Two women came in once Undertaker and (y/n) where on the message tables and comfortable. One started on Undertaker while the other girl started on (y/n). Two hours later they left feeling relaxed and pampered.

"I think I'll be willing to stay here just for that!" he said.

(Y/n) giggled "Yes that sounds good to me!"

The last resort they went to was the Polynesian resort where they licked at some Dole Whip as they wondered about the long houses.

"Wow I really love this place! I always wanted to go to Polynesian islands!" she said looking around impressed with the detail.

"You'll love it! The beaches are beautiful!" Undertaker said.

"You, on the beach? I have to see this! Do you know how to surf?" she asked.

He nodded. "I do but my hair loves to get in my way, ponytail or not, so I never got into it. But I would love to see you surf!"

"I'll have to get lesson as I don't know how to surf."

"That can be arranged." he said watching the sun set. "Well I suppose we better get to Chef Mickey's like you wanted."

(Y/n) nodded and ran all the way to the monorail. She found it ironic how they have been here for a few days already and not once had she seen Mickey and Minnie, so when the characters made their rounds at their table (y/n) was so excited, just like a child. She had gotten their autographs and took pictures with them before finally letting them go to see some children at the next table. As they where waiting for the bus to bring them back to the Beach Club resort they held hands and kissed as their honeymoon was nearing it's end. Just one more day and its back to London they go before a week full of work.

The next day was another late wake up day as they went to bed late. But it was fine because as they walked over to the gates for Epcot they saw that their side was just opening. So they browsed through all the countries, and bought a few international things, except they skipped England because they lived there. When they where done with that side of Epcot they got in line for Test Track which they both enjoyed. Then went on Mission Space where Undertaker loved it but the lights made (y/n) a little dizzy. Lastly they went to Disneyland and all over California through the ride Soarin'. (Y/n) thought that ride was so cool! Before going to the Yacht Club resort's shared pool for their last day, they decided to have some sausages in Germany for a late lunch.

When they returned to their resort they changed into their bathing suits and went to the sandy pool and relaxed and worked on their tans for the last time. Surprisingly, Undertaker looked good in a tan! When they had enough they went all the way back to Animal Kingdom Lodge to eat at Sanaa. Then to end their last night there they drank their wine from the basket on the porch and watched the fireworks from Epcot again.

The next morning they got dressed in normal clothes, packed all their stuff and carried what else they could carry in their hands, returned the room keys and as soon as they where out of sight portaled right into their home.

(Y/n) flopped down on their bed and looked at the corner that had two unopened wedding presents as Undertaker unpacked the suitcases and threw the dirty laundry in the washing machine. She opened the box from her mother and found it was bottles of his and her lube. While Sebastian's present had quite the provocative maid uniform.

"Wow, I'd love to see you in that! That demon sure has a sense of humor!" Undertaker laughed boisterously.

"Ha ha! Very funny Sebastian!" she said folding it up and putting it in a drawer, along with the lube.

She shook her head as she helped clean up, then went to get the mail in the mail room. Nothing really interesting. She laid down upon the chase lounge in their bedroom and took a nap before going to the shinigami realm to pick out her death scythe.

After putting the clothes in the dryer and putting all the toys he bought at Disney in the playroom he came to their room to find (y/n) out cold. He put a pillow under her head and a throw blanket over her. He then went downstairs to clean out the kitchen and make his bone cookies for the week.

_**Author's Note:**_ So how was that? Sooooooooo long! Also as a side note, I got the Nendoroid Ciel and Sebastian plushies! They are so cute and cant stop squeezing them! And just fyi, they detailed Ciel's eye perfectly! You should get them! Got them as a personal present to me for my birthday! Now all that they need to create is an Undertaker Nendoroid plush and I'll be satisfied! Anyways see you next chapter!


	24. Death is my Life

**Death is my Life**

As soon as (y/n) woke up from her nap, she smelled the scent of freshly baked cookies and went downstairs to grab a couple. When she was in the kitchen she saw that it was empty and made her move towards the tray of cookies that where cooling down. She picked one and put it in her mouth.

"Mmm, so good!" she said as she chomped on some more. Soon the whole tray was empty, nothing left but crumbs. "Oops! I'd better leave before Adrian comes back and kills me for this!"

With that said she disappeared into the portal. And not soon after Undertaker returned from the bathroom to find that the tray of cookies he was cooling down was clean out completely. He shook his head and knew what got to the cookies.

"Well at least I figured this might happen." he said as he went in the fridge and got out a bowl of cookie dough he made a few hours ago.

After (y/n) emerged from the portal she made her way to the place where she would get her death scythe to start her first day of work tomorrow. When she got there she found a few other shinigami's picking out their death scythes. There where models of different things, from the traditional to the more stranger ones and everything in between. She browsed everything and even tested some out to see how she could handle them but none had interested her. But something in the corner of her eye glinted, leaning up against the wall was a glaive. It had a nice curve to the pale green, almost white, jade blade, while the staff was made of shiny jet black onyx. It was beautiful! (Y/n) picked it up and moved it from hand to hand to see how it felt and found it to be just perfect! She picked it and an attendant helped her decorate it. On the handle she had gotten, "Death is my Life" engraved on it and the part where the handle met the blade were feathers and ribbons with beads. She liked the slight Native American touch to it. Made her unique. The last thing the attendant told her was to come here every so often to have it sharpened and taught her how to shrink it to a more manageable size. She nodded in understanding, shrunk it and made a portal to go home.

When she came home she found Undertaker cooking in the kitchen making a nice dinner. He was making some steam buns and was stir-frying vegetables in a wok, so she assume tonight was going to be Chinese food.

"I see you got to my cookies before I put them away." he said knowing she was there even though his back was turned.

(Y/n) got nervous, "Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't know what came over me! I just really wanted them as soon as I saw them on the counter. Please don't be mad at me!" she apologized frantically.

"Oh I wasn't mad! In fact I see it as a compliment, those must have been a good batch." he said turning around to reveal his sweet smile. "Anyways show me what you picked for a death scythe!"

(Y/n) sighed in relief when she saw that he wasn't mad at her as she rummaged in her pocket for her current mini death scythe. When she found it she stepped back from him and returned it to it's full size.

"Wow you picked a good one, plus it's beautiful. I love how it's made of jade and onyx! Also the feathers and beads give it a foreign beauty! And the inscription is quite accurate. This blade will leave nice clean cuts on my guests! I love it! Nice pick!" he said enthusiastically before turning back to the food before it burned, putting it on a plate.

(Y/n) shrunk it back to put in her pocket. She picked up her plate of hot food and brought it to the dining room table to eat while they watched the sun go down over the cold city.

_**Author's Note:**_ Yes it's a short chapter but I wanted to start on a new fanfic. It has to get out of my head or I'll explode! It'll be Black Butler orientated but Sebby x Reader and will maybe be set during the normal time. That's all you'll get outta me until I put up the new story! So look forward to that and a new chapter for this story soon after! Update on the plushies, Sebby gave me an allergic reaction. That chain thing he has near his waist is made of nickel, I'm allergic to nickel! Woke up to a bump on my shoulder where he was on at while I was sleeping! Just thought I'd warn everybody here, but I still love him. Bye bye!


	25. A Little Sick

**A Little Sick**

_**Author's Note:**_ Guess this story isn't getting much love as I'm not getting as much reviews on both Quotev & Fanfiction. Its making me think that I should cut this story short! So keep reviewing, even if its just to say that the chapter is good or horrible. It keeps me writing! Especially if you want me to continue to what I find to be a good end! Anyways onto the new chapter, enjoy!

It's been a couple months since (y/n) started working officially as a grim reaper. Her first day she cried when she watched a little girl take her last breath in the hospital. She came home crying that night and Undertaker told her that from now on she was going to have to harden her emotions and carry on, but none-the-less he comforted her until she got herself together.  
>And just like he said she was a little more emotionless on the job and got the things she needed to done. Some she was a little glad she got to watch as a rapist was shot to death by the victims family. (Yn) felt he got what he deserved, and she told him that as she walked up to him to stab him with her glaive.  
>Already she had collected about 200 souls and William and her other grim reaper friends were impressed at the amount of collections in such a short amount of time. (Yn) was just thinking at least Will was happy because ever since she was on the job he had a less amount of overtime to do. When she was off duty she either slept or helped Undertaker in the shop, sometimes preparing the very people she reaped earlier. Soon she got to like her new job as she was now used to it, no matter how horrible some of it was.  
>As (yn) woke up the next day, she felt so exhausted, more-so than normal. She hid the sun from her eyes from the back of her hand and rolled over to try to go back to sleep, try is the keyword because at that moment her stomach gave a nasty lurch and she tried to run to the bathroom but she never made it and puked on the floor! Undertaker woke up from the horrid noise and slight nasty smell in the bedroom, that's when he noticed (y/n) in the doorway hunched over throwing up all over the floor. He threw the covers off of him and ran over to her worried, he never saw her so sick before, even when she was human. She saw him and tried talking in between puking.  
>"I'm…sorry…for….the mess." (yn) tried apologizing.  
>"Don't worry, lets just get you to the toilet so more mess wont be created." he said as he helped her over to the toilet.<br>A few minutes later she stopped puking, which gave Undertaker enough time to clean up the bathroom quickly enough so he could open a portal and bring his queen to the grim reaper hospital to figure out what was wrong. He picked her up, had (y/n) hold a small bucket just in case and ran through the portal to the emergency room where the nurses took her in. They asked her a bunch of questions, like what did she eat, did she have a cold, was she under a lot of stress, all of them she said no to or answered accordingly. That is until the next question.  
>"Are you currently pregnant?" the nurse asked her.<br>(Y/n) initially shook her head no but then thought about it.  
>"Maybe….I don't know." she replied. The nurse nodded and whisked her away, leaving Undertaker in the waiting room.<br>They did a pregnancy test first thing to rule that out if that wasn't it and to (y/n)'s surprise, she was. The nurse then smiled at her as she brought (y/n) to a doctor who specializes in babies. The doctor then had her lie down on the exam table as she put clear cream on her stomach to do an ultrasound where they found the tiny baby.  
>"It looks like the baby is about two months along." the doctor said while watching the monitor.<br>(Y/n)'s jaw dropped. No wonder she was feeling extra tired and gaining weight. She just thought she was gaining weight from all the extra food she was eating. Guess it was the baby who was hungry.  
>As she was thinking to herself the nurse came back with Undertaker who was super worried, that is until he saw her shirt pulled up to her chest to expose her stomach and the baby on the screen. He came to the final conclusion and hugged her in a great big bear hug. (Yn) smiled and hugged him back.  
>The doctor looked at Undertaker and had him sit in a chair beside (yn).  
>"So this is the father, the legendary Undertaker. I heard quite a lot about you. I was wondering when I would be able to deliver your child. None-the-less though, this baby will be quite the powerful reaper. I was just telling (yn) that she is about two months along. Congratulations." she said as she cleaned up (y/n)'s stomach after printing a small picture of the baby for the couple.  
>The doctor then set up the next appointment, which was in a month. As they where getting ready to leave the doctor then said,<br>"Since this is only the first trimester, there is a higher risk of miscarriage during the first three months. I wish you luck, but just don't get too excited yet. Just be careful and the baby will be fine." she waved them goodbye as they walked out of the hospital.  
>Not wanting to go home just yet they wondered around the outside of the property listening to the ocean waves pound against the rocks. Undertaker then stopped her, and had her face him.<br>"(Y/n), at the end of this month I want you to temporary stop doing fieldwork. I also do not want you in the back of the shop with me while working on bodies. You can either stay home, help at the front of the shop only, or do other less stressful and harmful things." he told her.  
>(Yn) giggled at his conditions before speaking, "That's fair. I want this baby to be healthy and strong too. My only condition is that we tell no one except maybe Will before the 4th month." he nodded.  
>Undertaker took her home and she got in the shower in the kids area while he cleaned and disinfected their bathroom and a little of the bedroom. When he was done he too cleaned up and then went to make lunch since they where at the hospital all morning.<br>In the months following Undertaker had taken it upon himself to make all of (y/n)'s meal, making sure they where healthy. She fought against the nasty tasting vitamins but he figured out a way to get her to eat them, by kissing her and passing it to her during the kiss. By the 5th month her delicate condition was known to all who saw her. She felt terrible as she hadn't told Ciel or Sebastian about the baby, but she was going to fix that today. (Y/n) picked up her phone and called their phone. As usual Sebastian picked up the phone.  
>"Hello, Earl Ciel Phantomhive residence. To whom am I speaking to?" he asked formally.<br>"Hi Sebby, it's me (y/n). I just wanted to tell you that you should come by the shop, I have some big information for you." she said smiling, even though she knew that Sebastian couldn't see her.  
>"Of course. We'll be there around noon." he replied, a little irritated with the nickname. But it was (yn) so he let it slide.  
>"Okay see you then." she said before she hung up.<br>(Y/n) bounced off the chair she was sitting on in the playroom and went upstairs to get dressed. She put on a pair of shorts and a nice maternity shirt that exposed her belly through a see-through silky fabric while keeping her slightly bigger-than-before boobs covered. She also put on some flip-flops that had a spongy material. Undertaker came out of the bathroom in his usual clothes, he smiled at her then went downstairs to make them breakfast while (y/n) did her hair and brushed her teeth. Fifteen minutes later she was downstairs and Undertaker kissed her, having her take her vitamins. He smiled and handed her a plate of food, which was some grapes, a small bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal, and two slices of french toast and some bacon. She went to the dining room to eat it and Undertaker brought her a glass of orange juice before getting his own food and drink. It was delicious and she felt so full when she was done. Her husband definitely knows his way around the kitchen. After putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, they went downstairs to get into the car to go to the shop.  
>When they got there, there where already a few people waiting outside for him to open. The some other people, along with an ambulance. Undertaker and (yn) apologized for the wait and they led them into the building. As they brought the bodies in, (y/n) talked to the two different families separately, trying to find out what kind of funeral services they want and how they were going to pay for it. In the end one family wanted the funeral that weekend while the other only wanted them to be cremated and put in a pretty urn for them to take home. She comforted them as they cried on her shoulder and when they collected themselves, they left. (Y/n) sat at the front of the shop and sighed, as she wrote down information on the calendar at the desk. Soon she fell asleep and was startled when someone tapped at her arm to wake her up.  
>(Yn) looked up to see Sebastian smiling at her while Ciel looked irritated.  
>"You got a little bit of drool on your cheek." Ciel told her. She looked up at him wide eyed and wiped the drool off her face with a tissue as she rung the bell Undertaker put on the desk to give him the signal should she need anything.<br>Undertaker came out from the back drying his hands after washing them and giggled when he saw who was in the front.  
>"(Yn) says you two have information for us. What is it?" Ciel asked impatiently.  
>"Now, now my Earl, you know the price for information." Undertaker said giggling. Ciel sighed as he looked to Sebastian to tell a joke to (yn) and Undertaker.  
>A few seconds later after Sebastian finished his joke both (yn) and Undertaker where laughing their heads off.  
>"Oh god, he's infected (yn)!" Ciel said face palming.  
>"It would seem so, but you have to admit, it is cute master." Sebastian said.<br>After the laughter finally died down, Ciel spoke up.  
>"Will you let us in on the information you have?" he asked.<br>(Y/n) looked at Undertaker and he nodded. When he did (y/n) got up from her chair and walked around the desk.  
>"I called you because we wanted to show you this." she said while running her hand across her swollen belly. "The risky months are over so now we want to celebrate with our friends and family."<br>Ciel visibly shuddered as he thought about how (y/n) got pregnant and by a certain mortician.  
>"Congratulations (yn) the young master and I are happy for you. When are you due?" Sebastian asked.  
>"The doctor said sometime in November is when the baby is due. And the doctor has said the baby is a girl!" (yn) said excitedly before she continued, "So you two will have a wonderful god baby soon!"  
>Ciel's mouth dropped and Sebastian's eyebrow ticked as they heard what (yn) had made them. And in the case of Ciel his eyes flashed pink for a quick second then back to their normal blue.  
>"Why call us the god fathers when we are both demons?" Ciel asked trying to find her reasoning for this.<br>"Since the day I have been hanging out with Undertaker, his sense of humor has gotten to me. Also, my baby is just going to love those pink demon eyes of yours!" she winked at them.  
>"Ahh so the baby is a girl then?" Ciel asked.<br>"Bingo!"  
>"Oh great I hope she won't be another Elizabeth! What will be her name?"<br>"We have not discussed that part yet." said Undertaker. "But we'll come up with a name befitting of our little princess."  
>Ciel sighed at all the information he just absorbed into his braid.<br>"Alright Sebastian I order you to set aside a room in our townhouse and make it into a nursery just in case our god daughter wants to stop by."  
>Sebastian bowed while (yn) and Undertaker smiled.  
>Undertaker then took Sebastian and Ciel to a separate room to talk to them while (yn) hummed to herself.  
>After a few minutes they came back out and bid farewell to (yn) and that they would see her soon. She waved back and then got back to work, while Undertaker made her a simple grilled cheese sandwich upstairs.

_**Author's Note: **_So how was this chapter! I NEED REVIEWS! Something is gonna happen to reader soon, good or bad I don't know but you wont wanna miss it! So keep sending me reviews so I keep posting chapters!


	26. Uninvited Guest

**Uninvited Guest**

The next few days (y/n) got a knock at their door and found her parents there! She gladly let them in. When the agreed time passed for people to find out about (y/n)'s pregnancy her parents were the first to find out. They where almost excited as she was, so much so that they wanted to move to England to be closer. So today was the day Undertaker and her where going to take them all over the country side to show them houses for sale. (Y/n)'s parents wanted their new house to be big and fun enough for their future grand children but still close enough to London so they could easily get to them.  
>It was an all day affair but they finally found a nice farmhouse south of London that had enough land to have a working farm. Inside it had 7 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, an indooroutdoor pool that had a retractable roof and outside there where stables that could house 6 horses and a barn that could hold many more farm animals. There was also a small house for guests that (y/n)'s parents said that they could rent out to tourists to make money. At first they where going to decline it as it was expensive and out of their means but then Undertaker saw how much they loved it and said he had enough money to pay for the rest of it. (Y/n)'s mother thanked him a million times while (y/n) giggled and her dad shook his hand in thanks.  
>(Yn)'s father has a green thumb so he said he would be working this farm so he can come to London to sell at the farmer markets there and then to pick up his grand children, while her mother said she would get the guest house ready to be rented out and also hiring some landscapers to get the land even more picture perfect than it already was.  
>The next day while Undertaker and her parents were out signing the papers and getting the financial part all set with the realtor, (yn) decided to go to the local farmers market now that her father put the whole farmers market thing in her head. She didn't know how much she was going to buy, but she thought it would be wise to use the red wagon that Undertaker bought their baby girl to cart her around the city when she was a little older. The doormen at the entrance happily opened the door for (y/n) as she dragged the wagon behind her to go down the street, where she saw a parking lot with white tents and lots of people.  
>No sooner than two minutes later than something slightly heavy landed on her shoulder. She looked on her shoulder to find a large crow. (Yn) tried shaking the bird off but it wasn't fazed. It wasn't hurting her so she walked on, occasionally glancing at it. It had jet black glossy feathers and red eyes. It seemed familiar to her but couldn't figure out why.  
>As she was walking people were pointing at the bird on her shoulder and it cawed at anyone who got too close, even if they weren't trying to hurt her. She just sighed as she went about her day, occasionally feeding her new protector some pieces of warm bread she had picked up at a stall. Soon though, the bird wasn't the only one who had taken a liking to her, a small gray cat was following her as well! It had such beautiful blue eyes and silky soft fur. It was walking ahead of her as if guiding her through the safest route.<br>The crow on her shoulder then started to nibble and pull at her ear as gently as it could to catch her attention to look toward a stall that had all kinds of sandwiches being sold. At that moment her stomach rumbled so she walked up to the stall and ordered a sandwich. When she tried paying for it the man told her to have it for free, saying that she needed all the money she could get for the new baby. He also gave a few chocolate chip cookies and a drink to go with it. He then threw put some tuna in a small cup and told her it was for the cat that was following her. She thanked the man and followed the cat to an empty clean table nearby.  
>After eating she finished up her shopping and returned home just in time to see Undertaker and her parents returning. Her new friends then disappeared.<br>"Hey (y/n) look out for us in the next coming months! The house is ours now!" her mother waved the keys in her face.  
>"Wow that's great! I can't wait until your moved in!" (yn) replied happily.  
>(Yn)'s dad looked at the wagon behind her and saw her haul.  
>"Look's like you had fun shopping! What did you get?" he asked.<br>"Oh just some food like, honey, Italian style bread, strawberries, blueberries, some steaks and sausages, shrimp, lobster and some trout, carrots, tomatoes and a ton of other vegetables that I can't remember at the moment. I also bought some banana cream pie! Want some later? I don't think Undertaker and I cannot eat it all. For now I think we should go out to eat in celebration, my treat! Lemme just put away this stuff." she said as she pressed the up button on the elevator.  
>After putting the food away, they all headed down the street to the corner pub, and out of respect for (yn), all of them didn't drink any alcohol with their food. An hour and a half later, they where all gathered on the living room balcony watching the city below, in the warm summer sun eating pie and vanilla ice cream.  
>A month later, her parents were moving in, after selling the old house back in (yn)'s home country, they seemed to get along with the town folk pretty well and by the end of summer the farm plots where plowed and fertilized for the following spring, when her father decided to start planting. (Y/n) and Undertaker were doing well, depending on a person's point of view. On the day's when she wasn't needed in the shop, (y/n) was in the grim reaper library reading some peoples' cinematic record. Weeks ago she had found that reading under the statue of Undertaker made her feel as if she was protected by him even if it really wasn't him. Will or Ronald kindly brought her lunch if they saw her there. One time Undertaker found her there and laughed about her choice in relaxing areas. When out and about in London though, her two animal friends followed her where ever she went and when she was home alone, the crow would be carrying the cat and fly up to the balcony to visit her.  
>By September of that year her stomach was huge and soon it was getting harder and harder for her to walk as it got closer to her due date. Her ankles were killing her. When the mood swings came she yelled at Undertaker and then apologizing later. Undertaker knew what was going on and never gave it a second thought, but that didn't mean he wasn't slightly annoyed. But he massaged her body and talked to the baby every night before bed.<br>Later that month her mother and father held a baby shower at their new house. Everyone who was at the wedding was there and were amazed at how big (y/n) was! This time though Undertaker carried her in the house to the living room as she could hardly walk. Sebastian and Ciel showed her pictures of the nursery in their townhouse, it was fit for a princess, very fairy tale like. Sebastian also brought out a giant brown teddy bear that would go in the play room. Ciel brought a bag of clothes for the baby, all varying in sizes so she would have some more clothes as the baby grew. (Y/n)'s father bought them a new nursery set for their house, and for (y/n) and Undertaker's house. Their children would probably grow up in three different houses now. Her mother brought out a diaper cake, in which her mother said that there were different sizes, bibs, and wipes on the inside. The outside had teething toys, and binkies attached to the cake on the outside.  
>As she was opening the gifts William brought (various flavors of baby food), a portal opened and out walked Grell Sutcliff! (Yn)'s face paled while Undertaker frowned and got up and stood in front of (y/n). Sebastian stood behind her doing the same while Ciel addressed him.  
>"What are you doing here Grell?" he asked.<br>"Oh simply wondering where everyone went. Over the last few months, I have heard talk of the legendary reaper creating a new reaper, marrying her and the making a baby with her. I just wanted to see if it was true and it looks like it is. Congratulation's (y/n)!" he said happily.  
>"Leave, or we will make you leave!" yelled Undertaker, his loud angry voice shocking (yn)'s parents as they never seen him angry before.  
>"Okay, okay! Geeze, I just wanted to drop off my gift before getting to work." he said taking out a red wrapped box and setting it on the table with the rest of the gifts. After which he disappeared back into the grim reaper realm.<br>When Grell left Sebastian took the gift outside and destroyed it. Sebastian returned and said it was a cake made with a special poison that kills grim reapers for good. He could smell it.  
>After (yn) explained to her parents on who that man was, they all tried calming down and getting back to the party that was supposed to be happy.

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry it was long and slightly boring, but I needed to set it up for the next few chapters. And thanks for the loving reviews last time. It made me so happy to see that people actually care about this story! Much love to you all! Also, I am seeing how territorial my Sebastian plushie is getting! He's pushing Ciel off the bed or out of my arms haha!


	27. Gone

**Gone**

The next few days (y/n) was unpacking the gifts they had gotten at the baby shower and putting them away in the right places. The baby was kicking her like crazy lately. In a way she couldn't wait until it was out, but then again she was dreading the coming sleepless nights that were soon to follow! After she was done she decided to sit in the library and read for a little bit.

For the next few hours she sat under the Undertaker statue and occasionally waved to shinigami's who spoke up to her. Soon though she fell asleep and didn't notice that someone was picking her up and taking her somewhere.

When (y/n) woke up, she woke to near darkness. The only source of light was a pale green light from a small rectangular window that had water on the other side, so she knew she was underground near the ocean. Probably under the library. She panicked as she knew this is not where she was before. After trying to move she realized that she was tied up with chains.

"Adrian?! This is not funny! Let me out now! I don't like this and it's not good for the baby! We can do the crazy kinky stuff after it's born!" she yelled looking around but seeing nothing.

When she got no answer she starting to really panic and tried pulling her arms out of the restraints but to no avail. By now, she figured Adrian wasn't the one to do this to her. The more she sat there, the more she fought against the chains that held her to the wall.

She didn't know how long it was between the time she woke up and the time a door opened letting a faint yellow light come in from the hallway. (Y/n) saw two pairs of yellow/green eyes and a flurry of flaming red hair.

'Oh no! I should have known it was him. He's gonna kill me.' (y/n) thought nervously as he walked even closer to her.

"I gave it a thought and I am glad Sebastian knew about the poisoned food and destroyed it because now I want to keep you alive. But just enough for you to have the baby, because I want it." he said outright as he sat next to her on the bed.

"No! Undertaker will find me and rescue me. You'll never get your hands on our baby! Help! Someone help me!", she screamed, hoping someone would hear.

"Oh please, scream all you want, no one can hear you. You're in a sound proof room 3 floors under my office. No one will find you. But either way, we need to shut you up because you can't hear what I'm saying if you're screaming."

He took out a red scarf and tied it around her mouth tightly.

"You look so cute like this. Even after the baby comes, I may have to keep you locked up like this to torture you when ever I feel like it. Anyways I want to keep the baby so I can raise it by my own standards and corrupt it to always hate you two. After all it is my revenge for him falling in love with you instead of me and for him doing this to me when we fought after you squealed to him." Grell yelled as he unbuttoned his shirt and showed her the nasty scar on his chest that was from Undertaker's death scythe. "Although it healed a few months ago, it still hurts periodically."

(Y/n) shrugged, rolled her eyes and smiled through the red fabric.

'That's what he gets for messing with whatever Undertaker loves.' she thought as she listened to his sob story.

"Well before I go back to work, lets feel how well the baby is doing." he says reaching his hand to touch her belly.

(Y/n) was glaring daggers at him, but before he so much as put a finger on her, she kicked him with both her free legs in the chest where his wound was. If (y/n) was human, she might have pushed him away slightly, but with her shinigami strength she pushed him well across the room.

Grell screamed in pain and he clutched his stomach as he got up. He trudged over to her slowly with a rope he just retrieved under the bed.

"Seems we'll have to tie those legs up too!" Grell said as he harshly tied up her legs.

After he was done he fixed himself and opened the door to leave.

"Have fun in solitude and don't go anywhere." he winked at her before shutting the heavy sounding door and locking it.

When he got to his office he locked the door in the floor with a key and pushed a bookcase over it and returned to work as normal.

Only when he left, did (y/n) finally break down and cry. If Undertaker didn't find her soon she'd be left here forever while her very first baby is raised by a madman. (Y/n) hoped she would be out of this situation soon.

Meanwhile Undertaker had just came home, expecting to find (y/n) on the soft living room pillows watching TV or on the balcony reading, or taking a nap in their bed but instead it was a completely empty house. He figured that she was in the shinigami realm or, with her parents or Sebastian and Ciel, but something didn't feel right, so he called her phone. She didn't answer, but he left a message. After dinner and not getting a call back, he went searching. Undertaker was getting more and more nervous as time passed. He called up Ciel and found out she wasn't there and that they hadn't seen her all day, same with her parents who were now worried sick.

Undertaker then went to the library and searched high and low for her, even asking Will and Ronald if they had seen (y/n). They said they had seen her around lunch when they brought her some food, but not since. They had just assumed she went home. As they were both about to go to work, they couldn't join the search for (y/n), so both men wished him good luck.

As he walked around the shinigami realm, he thought of all the places she could be and while he was thinking a young shinigami timidly came up to him.

"Um, Mr. Undertaker sir, I heard you were looking for (y/n). I saw the girly redheaded man carry her off somewhere." the grim reaper said.

Undertaker grabbed him.

"Where? When? Did he hurt her?" he asked frantically.

"Well (y/n) looked like she was asleep but relatively okay, and I saw them about 6 hours ago. Though I don't know where he took her. I'm sorry sir." he replied.

"It's okay, thank you for telling me." Undertaker said as he stalked off to Grell's office once again.

**_Author's Note:_** Uh oh, Grell is in for it! Reviews are much loved!

On another note, the Sebastian x Reader, Southern Belle, story I said I was going to make is finally posted so check that one out too if it fancies your interests! The second chapter is going to be posted sometime this week or early next week.

Also, one more thing SPOILER ALERT! Shinigami's are humans who committed suicide?! Aww I wanna know what made all our favorite shinigami's kill themselves! I wanna give each and every one of them a hug! And why didn't I think of that?! Damn it, now that messes up my story! And I really want to hug my darling Unny! When he cried, I wanted to cry, I am so emotionally attached to him, its not even funny!


	28. Rescue from the Dark Place

**Rescue from the Dark Place**

At the Phantomhive townhouse, Ciel was pestering Sebastian, asking if he felt (y/n)'s life force and if she was alright. As Sebastian was trying to find that out, he looked as if he was meditating. His eyebrows furrowed every time Ciel asked him a question.  
>"Young master, I can't find that out if you keep talking to me." said Sebastian, a little irritated.<br>"Fine, just hurry up and find out (y/n)'s condition."  
>As soon as Sebastian gave word that (yn) was okay, they were going to search for her. Ciel was worried, and whoever kidnapped her was going to pay three times over.  
>A few minutes later Sebastian got up and approached Ciel.<br>"(Y/n) is alright, but she's in a very dark place. She'd been there for a few hours, but already her health is deteriorating. (Y/n) won't die, she'll just be sick for a long time, but the baby has a chance at dying if she doesn't get out of where she is now soon." explained Sebastian.  
>"Is there a way we can get to her?" asked Ciel.<br>"Yes, but our cover will be blown."  
>"That's alright, as long as we get (yn) safe and sound."  
>The next 15 minutes were spent procuring weapons for a possible battle, when trying to rescue (yn).

Back with (y/n), she was just force fed some food from Grell, her anxiety was sparking as the baby stopped moving and she was having some really bad pains in her stomach. After Grell left, she pleaded with her baby to move, but nothing. All of a sudden the worst of the stomach cramps, so far, came and then a wetness between her legs.  
>Her water just broke, and now the contractions came every few minutes.<br>"No not now! Your coming too early!" she started to panic.  
>She cried as the contractions came more and more as the hours passed. (Yn) was crying because this wasn't the place she always thought she would have her first child and she was afraid for her baby's life and also the fact that no one was with her, not even her parents. She wished that at least her crow and cat friends were there, at least they would provide her with companionship until Undertaker rescued her.  
>A few seconds passed and she heard a faint meowing from under the bed. (Yn) thought she was hallucinating but when the familiar cat hopped up onto the bed and rubbed up against her cheek. (Y/n) thought she saw a look of concern in the cats eyes as it looked at her and sniffed at the air. Then it hopped off the bed and transformed right before her eyes into Ciel Phantomhive.  
>"You mean you were the cat all along?" asked (yn) shocked out of her mind.  
>"Yes, quite ironic really, because when I was human, I was allergic to cats. Also Sebastian is the crow and he is currently upstairs with Undertaker killing Grell for this. He will never bother your family again." explained Ciel as he pulled the chains apart that wrapped around her wrists, then with a flick of his finger, cut the ropes around her ankles.<br>Ciel helped her get off of the now saturated bed. He could smell her, (y/n) was now in labor. Just as she took her first step the door to the room busted open and in came Sebastian. (Y/n) flinched, thinking it was Grell but relaxed when she saw it was Sebastian. He ran to (y/n)'s side and picked her up and carried her up the stairs, hearing more and more bangs and crashes as they accented upward. When they emerged from the floor in Grell's office, they saw Grell engaged in a fight with Undertaker.  
>"Undertaker, she's in labor! Come be with (yn), we'll finish up here." Sebastian said as both his and Ciel's eyes turned a demonic pink.  
>Undertaker nodded and leaped away from Grell to take (yn) from Sebastian's arms. When (y/n) was being transferred from Sebastian's arms to Undertaker's, Grell decided to lunge at them with his chainsaw straight at them.  
>"If I can't have you, then nobody can!" he screamed with a maniacal look in his eyes. (Yn) screamed in both fright and pain from a particularly bad labor pain at that moment while Undertaker and Sebastian froze in place. But just before Grell could cause harm, a bullet sounded and blood splattered as Grell fell to the floor clutching his forehead where the bullet was lodged in his head.  
>"Stay away from my God-daughters' mom and dad! Get out of here now Undertaker, we'll handle it from here." said Ciel.<br>"How dare you ruin my beautiful face! You'll pay for that you demon brat!" Grell screamed as he held he bleeding forehead.  
>Undertaker nodded and ran off to the shinigami hospital. As he carried (yn) away, she saw the room darkening with black feathers falling mysteriously in the room and then she heard the most sickening scream ever. She turned away and blocked her ears. Within a few minutes the doctor was there giving (y/n) an ultrasound and checking if she was ready to have her baby. But unfortunately she wasn't but did confirm that the baby was doing good. The doctor gave her some fluids and had her eat some food while waiting until the contractions came more and more. Ten minutes after the doctor left Ciel and Sebastian walked in, bloody but okay.  
>"Grell is no more, we made sure of that." Sebastian said as he pulled out Grell's severed head from behind him. It was bloody, battered and hardly recognizable.<br>Undertaker laughed hysterically nearly falling off the chair that he was sitting on besides (y/n).  
>"Guess he won't be bothering any of us anymore for sure!" Undertaker giggled. "Don't worry, I'll handle the paper work on this."<br>(Y/n) giggled too, "All jokes aside though thanks' for rescuing me. I wasn't sure if my baby was going to make it out alive or if she did, if she would be taken from me. I was so scared."  
>"I know, that is how I found out where you were. Pardon me." Sebastian said as he slipped his hand down her back and touched a spot which warmed up at his touch. It wasn't hot, more so a soothing warmth.<br>(Y/n) sighed softly as all her anxiety left her instantly.  
>"Rarely does a demon feel love, and when they do, they make a seal that they put on the object of their affection. It is a similar seal to what Ciel has on his eye, but is not a contract. It is more of a tracker, and it's a good think I put it on you that first day I flew down on your shoulder. By the way, Undertaker wanted us to keep an eye on you while you were in the human world, just in case Grell targeted you there. Next time if you need me, and Undertaker can't help you, just call my name and I'll be there. You are our only family, and we'd like to keep you alive." he explained like it was perfectly normal.<br>It left (y/n) there dumbfounded, but after processing the information, she smiled and hugged them both.  
>"Thank you for everything. Please do me a favor though and let my parents know that I am alright and am getting ready to have my baby. Also, rest because this'll take a while." (yn) said.  
>"We shall, but before that happens, I think I'll feed Grell's head to the pets we have in hell. Though I'm not sure even them will enjoy the taste." Sebastian said thinking.<br>(Y/n) just shook her head as they left. (Y/n) took that opportunity to talk to Undertaker.  
>"I think I finally came up with a name for our baby girl."<br>"What is it my queen?"  
>"Adriana Crevan. I wanted to name her after my favorite person in the world." she said smiling at him as she rubbed her stomach.<br>"Adriana Crevan, hmm, I love it! Thank you (y/n)." Undertaker said as he kissed her.

_**Author's Note:**_ I am halfway proud of this chapter and halfway not. First part will probably be written over one day but for now it will stay. Second half if of my liking.  
>Also sorry for the late update, I have been VERY busy these last few days.<p> 


	29. Princess Adriana Arrives

**Princess Adriana Arrives  
><strong>

Hours later (y/n) woke up to blindingly painful contractions, coming every few seconds. It is what woke her up from her nap, and she shook Undertaker awake as he fell asleep soon after finishing his paperwork on the incident with Grell. He was confused for a second then saw the pained look on his wife's face and her screaming. He clicked the nurse's button frantically and the nurse ran in soon after asking what was wrong. After Undertaker explained that she might be ready to have her baby the nurse checked and smiled as she radioed the doctor.  
>The nurse had help from Undertaker as they transferred (yn) to a gurney and rolled her away to the birthing room where (y/n)'s doctor met them there. Everyone washed their hands and put on masks, including Undertaker, before getting started.  
>The doctor got in front of (yn) and looked at her. "Alright (y/n), when I say so push and only when I say so. Although she is a little bit early she is almost the proper weight so there is no need to worry. Things are looking good and we'd like to keep it that way. And remember to breathe! Also Undertaker, you can hold her hand, we have a splints and casts nearby for you as you might need them later." she winked at him as he took her hand.  
>"Okay, ready, push!" the doctor said.<br>(Y/n) pushed and it was the worst pain she ever felt, she screamed so loudly Undertaker though he might go deaf. She breathed in and pushed again and again. At that point baby Adriana was a little less than half way out. Undertaker took the time to wipe away a little sweat on (y/n)'s forehead before the doctor said she could push again.  
>"Your baby is almost out. One more push should do it and I'll be able to pull the rest of her out." (Yn) nodded as she pushed one last time and screamed the loudest, that is until the baby let out her high pitch crying because it was cold.  
>The nurses took the baby from the doctor after she snipped umbilical cord off, and cleaned her. After she was cleaned and wrapped in a warm blanket they handed Adriana to Undertaker.<br>Adriana looked almost exactly as her dad, a full head of silver hair already, and the shinigami eyes. The only thing that was different was her skin color. It was the same as (y/n)'s, a pretty (your skin color) shade. Adriana was quite wrinkly as she was a newborn, but still cute.  
>Undertaker kneeled down so (yn) can see Adriana as the doctor cleaned up (y/n).  
>"Since you are my queen, Adriana will be our darling princess. She is perfect and will get nothing but the best from us." Undertaker said. "Thank you for giving me this precious gift."<br>"Anything for you my king." she said as she nuzzled Undertaker and rubbed Adriana's cheek lovingly.  
>After the doctor was done with her, she said her congratulations and that she'll see her and the baby in a few weeks. The nurses wheeled her back to her room where they helped her start Adriana's first feeding and gave (yn) a standard hospital gift, a soft pink blanket and a bouquet of flowers and a balloon.  
>After nursing, which was a really strange feeling, Undertaker took Adriana and burped her, after which he just held her and talked to her as Ronald and William walked in, Ron holding a rocking horse while Will had a few baby gates for the stairs in the house. (Yn) smiled and waved at them as they walked in. They saw Adriana in Undertaker's arms and their facial expressions softened. Both of them put their gifts down and made their way over to Undertaker to look at the newborn.  
>"Congratulation on your new baby. What is her name?" Ron asked.<br>"Her name is Adriana." (y/n) answered. "And she is our precious princess, that is her nickname now."  
>"That's too cute, even for you Undertaker!" Ron joked.<br>"Ha ha very funny." Undertaker said sarcastically.  
>Undertaker then handed over Adriana to Will to hold as he opened a portal.<br>"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get our friends and your parents." he said as he kissed her before disappearing in the portal.  
>A few minutes later with her parent, Ciel and Sebastian in tow, all excited to see the new baby. Will gave Adriana to (yn)'s mom who was mumbling in disbelief that this was her first grandchild. Adriana currently had her tiny hand wrapped around one of her grandfather's fingers. Ciel sat down as Adriana was given to him. He held her gently and rocked her as Adriana stared up at one of her godfathers. Soon she fell back asleep and Sebastian took her and put Adriana in her crib to sleep peacefully.  
>"Wow, I never thought two vicious demon's could be so gentle with a baby. You surprised me." Will said glaring at the two demon's in front of him. They glared back.<br>"Please Will, they have done so much for me, even when I was human. Trust me, there have been so many times when either one of them could have stolen my soul and they didn't. I know their starving yet they never even taken a bite out of someone I loved. One day I'll thank them properly for all the things they did, but for now, they are Adriana's godfathers." (y/n) explained.  
>"Hmph, I have no idea what goes on in your mind (yn). But I suppose while they are around you, and doing no harm, I shall respect them."  
>"Thank you Will."<br>At that moment he checked his watch and hastily bowed and said his goodbyes. Something about overtime now that Grell was gone. Ron left soon after, deciding to go help out, that way he wouldn't get any flack about it later. But he said he would be back later. So that just left (y/n)'s parents and the godfathers behind who talked to her about how it was and tips from her parents on how to take care of Adriana easier. About and hour and a half later they left and then (y/n) fed Adriana again before falling asleep. Next afternoon they would be going home and starting their new life as a three person family instead of just two.

_**Author's Note:**_ Congratulations Reader-chan on your new baby with Undertaker! Don't make another one too fast!  
>On another note, and I don't know why I just found out now but, Kotobukiya made an Undertaker figurine! I REPEAT KOTOBUKIYA IS MAKING AN UNDERTAKER FIGURINE! As you can see I am so excited, especially since I love their Yugioh figurines and I am currently conflicted on whether or not I get Marik Ishtar or Undertaker first cuz both are pretty figurines. Either way, time to save up money!<br>See ya next time on I Dream of Death lolz!


	30. Adriana and Undertaker's Plot

**_Author's Note:_** Yeah, yeah I know I left you guys hanging for months. Honestly I didn't mean it. I had a bout of writers block, mainly because of Adriana. It may seem like I enjoy this part but in all reality I only like the part of how cute pregnancy seems and then I don't like it when the baby comes out. They get really annoying real quick, I don't even like toddlers! But I'll tolerate them more than babies. So in that case, I'm skipping over some years. Sorry about that.

**Adriana and Undertaker's Plot**

It has been six years since Adriana was born and she was a smart, pretty and cheerful girl who loved Sebastian's jokes. Undertaker loved spoiling his princess with tons of toys. But he wouldn't be the only one, Ciel loved her too! Even occasionally playing with her to show her how to play with the toys, which Sebastian was amused by. Adriana loved hanging out with her "uncles" too, often randomly teleported to Will's office where she would draw on all of his important documents with her crayons, or sometimes she would find him sleeping at his desk and teleport back, but only after she drew on his face with markers. Soon both (y/n) and Undertaker realized she was just a doppelgänger of Undertaker, both in looks and personality. But of course, like the good little girl she is, she knew when to stop and be serious, especially when her dad gave her a warning look. That look even made (y/n) stop whatever she was doing.

These days though she and Undertaker were talking to (y/n)'s parents as they wanted to have a surprise birthday party for (y/n). (Y/n) was currently working with some clients in another room, while Adriana and Undertaker were on the phone talking about the details. It would be that weekend at their house since it was much bigger than their house and it would be easier to hide the party.

A few weeks ago they had gone up to the house to take professional pictures because they wanted to have pictures of their family. But in reality (y/n)'s parents were just getting pictures so they could use it as a reference for something really pretty. They came up with the idea when a few months before that (y/n) had visited her parents to see the new area of the garden for weddings. They had bought a few copies of famous Italian or Greek sculptures and put them in this area. When she saw the copy of Donatello's David, she went into a frenzy over it, saying that she really liked that one. And every time since then, she sat on the bench under it and read books or played with Adriana. That gave them an idea to commission a sculpture of (y/n) and Undertaker in a loving embrace (more clothed than their counterparts though) and put it in a special area of the grounds. The area around it was planted with white lilies and a nice bench was put in front of it.

Undertaker said bye when the clients opened the office door and walked out, with (y/n) right behind them.

"Do not worry, your loved one will be in good hands I assure you." She said as they walked out the door. She sighed, exhausted.

So many people had been coming in lately, whether or not it was for an already dead person or those people who wanted to plan ahead when that day would come. Unbeknownst to (y/n), it was Undertaker who was did that so she would be super busy for the past few weeks and not noticing him and Adriana planning anything.

"Mommy, you should take a nap. I can watch for people and help them." Adriana spoke to her mom.

(Y/n) smiled, "Aw it's okay, mommy just has to hang on till tonight and then I can relax for the weekend." She said as she sat down on a chair. Undertaker put a plate of bone cookies and tea in beakers for them to eat while he got to work on some bodies in the back.

Although Adriana loved hanging around her father at all times, it was during these times he never let her near. He didn't want her around the formaldehyde. Or seeing the dead bodies just yet. So she just stuck around her mother or if she needed to go out to reap a soul, she either teleported to Ciel, Will, Ronald or to her grandparents if they weren't busy. Usually though she went to her grandparents so she could swim in the pool.

When they all returned home (y/n) flopped down on one of the pillows in the living room. Adriana curled up next to her while Undertaker just called and ordered some pizza. While waiting he took a shower. (Y/n) dozed off and was woken up when the buzzard sounded, signaling that the pizza was there. She laughed when she saw the sight before her, Adriana was combing and braiding Undertaker's hair into two huge pigtails. It was really funny when they both climbed into bed after putting Adriana to sleep and he said he actually liked his hair like that.

**_Author's Note:_** I know, it's short. But I thought its better than nothing. I'm already writing another chapter and should be up before Thanksgiving.


End file.
